Mlp: Sombras del pasado
by janiwii1717
Summary: Twilight encuentra un libro que contiene historias sobre el pasado de la enigmática gobernante. Cap 1: "la pequeña Luna" Celestia siempre ha recibido el cariño de sus padres, pero esta cansada de ser hija única y quiere un hermanito, que pasará cuando su deseo se vuelva realidad.
1. prólogo cap 0:sombras del pasado

**Bueno chicos este es mi primer fanfic de my little pony así que solo diviertanse, la idea del fanfic es crear una visión alternativa sobre la vida de las enigmaticas princesas de Equestria, inspirandome en diferentes fan-arts, fanfic y todo lo relacionado con el fandom de la serie.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust**

**La historia y los eventos involucrados son de mi inspiración...diviertanse y comenten**

* * *

**Mlp: Sombras del pasado**

**Prólogo: Memorias del pasado**

Poco después del incidente en el reino de Cristal, los ponis de Equestria dormían plácidamente bajo el cobijo de la luna, excepto una alicornia de pelaje blanco como la nieve, se trataba nada menos que la mismísima princesa Celestia. Esa noche despertó bruscamente debido a unos extraños sueños, agitada por el susto, va a tomar aire en su balcón y una vez calmada vuelve a su cama y duerme otra vez, pero las pesadillas continuaron repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Celestia debido a su gran cantidad de responsabilidades que carga como gobernante prefirió no hacer caso a sus pesadillas, sin embargo las noches pasaban y las pesadillas volvían a atacar sus sueños y con los días se volvían cada vez más realistas, a punto que le afectaron en su capacidad como gobernante, abrumada y desesperada pide la ayuda de su hermana Luna.

-Tia...te ayudaré…pero por favor, necesito saber que te está pasando-le suplicó la menor llena de preocupación

-Luna yo…no sé qué me sucede…esos extraños ponis aparecen en mis sueños y….y… y me miran…-respondió con su voz quebrada por la angustia

-¿Te miran? ¿Por eso tanta preocupación?-Luna no era capaz de entender la preocupación de su hermana

-Sus miradas…aún las puedo recordar en mi mente…que…¿porque siento un dolor al verlos?…ese corcel… 30…20…16 días ¿qué significa eso?... Y lo peor es esa potrilla…mi corazón se detiene con solo mirarla… ¿Quiénes son? ¡ ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?!-grito con desesperación

-Tia….-susurró mientras abrazaba maternalmente a su hermana

-Luna…por favor…ayúdame, ya no sé qué hacer…entra en mis sueños… ¡entra en mis sueños por favor!-rogó desesperada la alicornia

-Hermana…pero entrar en tus sueños….-dudaba la joven princesa

-Luna…yo ya no sé qué hacer…tengo mucho… miedo-sus últimas palabras estaban llenas de dolor

Luna como princesa de la noche era su deber proteger los sueños de sus ponis, pero siempre ha sido muy renuente a entrar a los sueños de su hermana mayor, ya que sería invadir su privacidad a un nivel más alto que leer un diario de vida, sin embargo a ver el lamentable estado de su hermana decide intervenir sin cuestionarse más.

-Lo haré hermana…lo haré por ti, te prometo que llegaré al fondo de todo esto-Respondió Luna con seguridad

-Gracias hermanita-abrazando cariñosamente a la alicornia

Esa noche Luna entra en los sueños de su hermana. Una vez adentro del sueño siente una sensación extraña, incluso para el mundo onírico de los sueños, era como sentirse despierto pero al mismo tiempo todo era se veía difuso e irreal, Luna aunque ya había estado en miles de sueños antes, tenía una sensación de inquietud, sentía que debía permanecer con cuidado ya que podría cometer un grave error, era como si no fuera un sueño, sino más bien un recuerdo, memorias del pasado quizás… La alicornia emprendió una marcha a través de la extraña estancia y a la lejanía, ve la silueta borrosa de un corcel de gran estatura, su pelaje era blanco, sus alas eran grandes y majestuosas, su melena se movía sola y su color se asemejaba al mismísimo fuego, su cuerno de unicornio se elevaba con mucha gracia, era un majestuoso alicornio macho, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que se mantenía quieto mirándola fijamente, haciendo que su corazón se inquiete ante tan penetrante mirada.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi hermana?-preguntó Luna intentando sonar muy segura, pero el poni no respondía, sólo se limitaba a verla con seriedad, al cabo de unos segundos que parecían infinitos el corcel habló con voz profunda y misteriosa.

-Solo 15 días más…-y sin más que decir desapareció junto con el sueño dejando a Luna asustada por la seriedad del corcel, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar frente de ella apareció una potrilla de alicornio de melena naranja y pelaje blanco, ella saltaba con mucha alegría por toda la estancia, la que Luna tuvo que perseguir para no perderla de vista

-¡Espera! ¡Es…Espérame por favor! Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas-gritaba Luna sin descanso hasta que la potrilla se detiene y le brinda una sonrisa cálida y alegre, provocando el nacimiento de un curioso sentimiento dentro del corazón de la princesa

-¿Te conozco? ¿Por qué te me haces tan familiar? -preguntaba Luna con incredulidad ya que sentía una inexplicable familiaridad con la pequeña

-...timqiuifrn…muifstm-respondía la pequeña con los ojos vidriosos y con voz inentendible para cualquier ser

-¿Podrías repetirlo? No te pude entender ni una palabra-rogó la princesa con ternura, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta de la pequeña, ella le dedicó una mirada triste y se dio una media vuelta desapareciendo de un solo salto. Una vez que desapareció la potrilla, Luna despertó del sueño bruscamente con su cabeza llena de nuevas interrogantes, en su mente aún recordaba las siluetas y los gestos de esos ponis pero era incapaz de reconocerlos.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?... ¿Porque aparecen en los sueños de mi hermana?- se preguntaba la princesa de la noche al no encontrar respuesta. Así espero pacientemente que su hermana se despierte para preguntarle sobre esas extrañas visiones

-Tia… ¿Quiénes eran esos ponis? ¿Qué buscaban? ¿Quién era la pequeña? Y ¿porque siento una extraña familiaridad con ella?-preguntó recordando cada segundo del extraño sueño, lamentablemente Celestia se encontraba incluso aún más confundida que ella.

-Luna…yo me he preguntado eso cada noche, y mientras más me lo pregunto más me afecta soñar con ellos…-Luna a pesar del tono convincente de su hermana insiste en preguntarle detalles sobre el sueño, ya que a juicio suyo esos eran recuerdos y no sueños.

Los días pasan en el castillo y las pesadillas de Celestia continúan, por lo que Luna decide encarar a su hermana para que le cuente sobre su vida mientras ella estaba exiliada en la luna

-Celestia por favor tienes que contarme que ha pasado durante estos mil años-preguntó insistentemente, ya que estaba completamente segura de que el sueño se trata de un recuerdo

-Luna ya te he dicho todo lo que sé…no conozco a esos ponis, yo misma he intentado buscar información sobre ellos-responde agotada por la insistencia de Luna.

Luna deja de insistir, pero de todas maneras decide buscar información por su cuenta ya salud física y mental de Celestia empieza a empeorar día a día producto de alucinaciones y falta de horas de sueño, tanto es su debilitamiento que empieza a tener problemas para levantar el amanecer, Luna ante tal urgencia decide llamar a Twilight Sparkle protegida y alumna fiel de Celestia, para alertarla sobre la crisis de la princesa. Sin esperar ni un segundo, la fiel alumna se dirige al castillo de Canterlot sin vacilar, al llegar la princesa Luna le comenta lo sucedido durante los últimos días y encomienda a la joven la misión de investigar todo lo que pueda sobre los misteriosos ponis que atacan los sueños de su hermana, con un plazo máximo de 12 días. Por su parte ella estará ocupada intentando contener las pesadillas de su hermana.

Twilight rápidamente se dirige a todas las bibliotecas del reino intentando averiguar algún registro sobre la pequeña alicornia y sobre el semental con melena de fuego, sin embargo sus esfuerzos son inútiles ya que no existe tal información es como si esos ponis fueran solo parte de la imaginación de la princesa Celestia en vez de recuerdos como afirmaba la princesa de la noche, pasaron 5 días de búsqueda inútil por lo que Twilight deciden volver a Canterlot con la esperanza que la princesa Luna les brinde un poco de ayuda

-Por favor princesa Luna tiene que ayudarme he buscado información en cada biblioteca…tiene que haber otra pista-

-Twilight…he revisado los sueños de mi hermana una y otra vez pero no encuentro mucha más información, lo único nuevo de sus sueños es que se están alargando y volviéndose más trágicos, ahora el semental en vez de solo desaparecer, es tragado por una roca mientras grita de desesperación y la pequeña alicornia cierra los ojos y muere-responde la princesa lamentándose por ser de poca utilidad

-¿y la princesa Celestia sabe algo nuevo?-pregunta con un poco de esperanza

-Celestia lamentablemente aún no entiende porque posee estos sueños tan extraños…. y tengo el presentimiento que tiene un poco de miedo por conocer a esos ponis-explica con preocupación la mandataria de la noche

Las trompetas de la guardia real sonaban dando la bienvenida a la llegada de un miembro de la nobleza, se trataba de nada menos que de la princesa Cadence sobrina de Celestia y Luna y gobernante del imperio de cristal. Cadence aparte de su título de nobleza es una poni alicornio muy conocida por su gran benevolencia, calidez y sencillez. Al llegar al gran salón saluda cariñosamente a Twilight y a su tía Luna

-Cadence que gusto verte ¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí?-preguntó Twilight con curiosidad

-Bueno...cuando la princesa Luna me contó sobre el estado de mi tía Celestia, decidí venir lo más rápido que pude para ayudarle con sus tareas reales-explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Eso suena muy bien…y ¿los demás gobernantes saben sobre la salud de la princesa?-siguió preguntando

-¡NO!...digo no…los demás gobernantes no deben enterarse de esta situación, si los demás gobernantes saben que la gran gobernante de Equestria está débil, comenzarían guerras y rebeliones-explicó la princesa Luna con inquietud.

-Por eso Twilight, esta situación debe tomarse con mucha cautela y seriedad-finalizó Cadence

-pero algo así no puede ocultarse fácilmente…alguien ya debió haber sospechado de la condición de la princesa-explicó preocupada la joven

-no te preocupes Twilie, yo me encargaré de ese asunto-respondió una voz muy familiar, al darse vuelta se encuentra con un semental blanco y de crines azules, era su hermano mayor Shinning Armor, esposo de Cadence y co-gobernante del imperio de cristal

-¡Hermano!-grita con emoción al ver a su hermanito

-¡Twilie!-responde devolviendo el abrazo

-Cariño que bueno que has llegado, estábamos contándole a Twilight sobre la crisis y la razón por la que estamos aquí reunidos-explica Cadence

-Hermano ¿tú también estas ayudando a la princesa Celestia?-pregunta curiosa

-Por supuesto que la estoy ayudando, recién he acabado de preparar a las tropas para que mantengan sus puestos de vigilancia, deben mostrarse fuertes como siempre para que no hayan sospechas Twilie-explica orgulloso Shinning Armor

-Excelente trabajo Shinning Armor, pero volviendo al tema que nos compete…le he asignado a Twilight la misión de investigar sobre las pesadillas que atacan a mi hermana, sin embargo no ha encontrado información suficiente y por mi parte tampoco he encontrado algo útil, necesito propuestas ¡ahora!-explica Luna llena de frustración

-¿Han revisado las bibliotecas reales?-pregunta Shinning Armor

-Se han revisado todas las bibliotecas del castillo, incluso las secciones privadas de la realeza-respondió Luna

-y ¿Celestia no sabe nada?…NADA-siguió preguntando

-No Shinning Armor…mi hermana tiene total desconocimiento sobre esos ponis-finaliza Luna en un suspiro

-Si tan solo alguien supiera que paso en esos mil años…-pensaba la joven unicornio

-Nadie puede vivir más de mil años a parte de mi persona, la cual se encontraba exiliada en la luna por hechos que prefiero no recordar…nadie puede haber vivido lo suficiente para haber conocido a esos ponis-puntualizó la princesa dejando la habitación en completo silencio

-¡Ya sé!...Twilight por que no hablas con el ministro de cultura, él es el mayor erudito de la historia Equestriana, si alguien sabe sobre el pasado de Equestria es él-dijo Cadence llena de emoción

-Excelente idea Cadence, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…Twilight te ordeno a que vayas a hablar con el ministro, tienes mi permiso real-ordenó la mandataria de la noche

-Como ordene princesa-y la joven se retiró para hablar con el ministro.

Gracias a las instrucciones de Cadence, Twilight llega a la mansión Blueblood la que por desgracia suya sólo encontraba el miembro más joven, se trataba del apuesto, pomposo y ególatra nieto del ministro, el príncipe Blueblood ultra tátara nieto de un sobrino adoptado por Celestia y actual sucesor al Trono

-Está bien guardias, dejen que entre la campesina, viene con permiso real-ordenó el príncipe con cara de disgusto para que dejen pasar a la joven.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, Blueblood le indica un asiento y comienzan a charlar

-Sé que estas aquí para hablar con mi abuelo, lamentablemente él se encuentra en una reunión en Manehatten y no volverá en al menos 2 semanas más…-Explica el joven mientras bebe su té con tranquilidad

-Pero necesito hablar con él ¡es urgente!-suplico la joven desesperada

-Niña te dije que no volvería en 2 semanas ¡¿acaso eres sorda?!-respondió enojado

-Pero lo necesito…solo él puede responderme sobre el pasado de la princesa Celestia, ¡él es el mayor erudito de la historia Equestriana!-explica Twilight decididamente

-Sigues sin escucharme al parecer…mi abuelo llegara en 2 semanas y punto-

-Pero…pero…pero la princesa necesita su ayuda-suplicó derrotada ante la falta de ayuda

-gggrrrr…mi abuelo no podrá ayudarte, pero quizás yo sí-responde cansado de tanto discutir

-¡ ¿Tú?! Tú… ¿En qué me podrías ayudar?-responde enojada ante la supuesta broma

-¡No me faltes el respeto campesina! A pesar de mi bello rostro, soy también un gran erudito de historia Equestriana… incluyendo la relacionada con la princesa-dijo alabándose a sí mismo

-¿Enserio?-incrédula ante la afirmación del príncipe

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando te mezclas con pueblerinos…todos creen que la nobleza es solo fiestas y diversión…cuanta ignorancia me enferma-dijo haciendo un gesto de desaprobación

Twilight prefiere no hacer caso a las acusaciones del arrogante príncipe y espera pacientemente hasta que se calle.

-Como sea hoy haré un gesto generoso y escucharé tu problema…haber niña cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarle a mi abuelo?-preguntó con falso interés.

Twilight suspira y decide contarle a Blueblood las pesadillas de la princesa, ya que al fin y al cabo no perdía nada, quizás solo risas y burlas por parte del joven. Así es como joven empieza a narrar su historia, pero una vez finalizada en vez de esperarse las risas de dicho príncipe, él se encontraba pensativo mirando la chimenea

-…Dijiste ¿Alicornio con melena de fuego?-dijo con voz grave sin despegar su mirada del fuego

-…sí…era blanco y su melena se movía sola-respondió con evidente nerviosismo

-y…la pequeña ¿era una…a…alicornio? ¿S…segura?-pregunto nervioso

Twilight al sentir el nerviosismo del príncipe sabía que él sabía algo más, mucho más, pero tenía miedo de preguntar

-mmm…disculpe príncipe Blueblood ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre esos ponis?-pregunto temerosa mientras se acercaba a su lado

-…¡NO! puedo proveerte esa información…Es CONFIDENCIAL-dijo con una voz de ultratumba, dejando a Twilight shockeada por la actitud seria del príncipe.

El silencio era sepulcral, solo era comparable con la tensión que reinaba en aquella habitación. Al cabo de unos largos minutos Blueblood rompe el silencio

-Esa información ha sido guardada por mi familia y la princesa durante generaciones y así debe mantenerse…si no hay objeciones te pido que te retires en este momento-hablo manteniendo la voz grave

-Espere…usted sabe mucho más…por favor necesito esa información, ¡es sumamente importante!-protestó la joven

-Lo siento…si no te retiras en este momento, tendré que llamar a los guardias-dijo inmutable ante las protestas

-¡Pero la salud de la princesa depende de esa información!-gritó desesperada

-¡Eso es mentira!...si realmente la salud de la princesa dependiera de ello, ella no dudaría en proveerles información sobre esos ponis-dijo mientras hacia un gesto para llamar a los guardias

-La princesa no tiene conocimiento sobre esos ponis, por eso tuve que recurrir a un príncipe ¡engreído y poco cooperador!-Responde Twilight con ojos llenos de furia.

-Yo…yo no puedo ayudarte Twilight lo lamento mucho…-Blueblood se da vuelta, sintiéndose miserable por ser de tan poca ayuda para su tía la princesa Celestia

-Príncipe usted es el único que puede ayudarla ¡por favor tiene que decirme lo que sabe!-gritó suplicante

-Lo siento realmente desearía ayudar a la princesa Celestia, pero mi familia se encuentra bajo juramento real, no puedo proveer esa información a nadie, ni siquiera a las princesas o sino mi familia será maldecida por el resto de sus generaciones…lo lamento mucho-dijo mientras los guardias ingresaban a la habitación

La joven Twilight se da cuenta que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer y se retira escoltada por dos guardias sintiéndose derrotada por no lograr convencer al príncipe, pero antes de que atravesara la puerta Blueblood decide hablar.

-¡Alto!...está bien…te ayudaré…pero será un secreto-insistiendo que está haciendo esto por su amable tía y no porque sienta lastima de la joven.

Twilight se acerca para escuchar la información del príncipe, el que habla con una voz tan suave para que solo Twilight sea capaz de escuchar

-….La princesa Luna conoce al semental del sueño….-confiesa el unicornio

-¡¿Queeeee?!-Twilight suelta un grito por la sorpresa, cosa que molesta a Blueblood.

-Sshhhhhh…cállate tonta, se supone que no debemos ser escuchados- una vez que la joven se calmó, Blueblood habló de nuevo

-te sugiero que le preguntes a la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza "Cadence" sobre el cuento de la "princesa solar"-sugirió el joven príncipe

Twilight se queda sentada con la intención de oír más pistas para aclarar el misterio,

-Eso es todo lo que te puedo contar-finalizó el joven

No conforme con la poca e inútil información recibida, ella le exige al príncipe que hable más

-¿Eso es todo? Dos míseras pistas, debe haber más estoy segura, te exijo que me digas toda la información ¡AHORA!-sin embargo el príncipe en vez de ayudar a la alicornio le pide a su mayordomo que la escolte a la entrada de la casa

-Lo siento Twilight Sparkle…desearía poder charlar un rato más pero tengo una importante cita con mi estilista a la que no desearía faltar…arrivederci-se despidió Blueblood triunfalmente

Una vez afuera de la mansión la unicornio decide tomar las "pistas" del odioso príncipe ya que no tenía otra pista por la cual seguir, así sin pensarlo más se dirige al castillo nuevamente. Para fortuna suya se encuentra rápidamente con la princesa Cadence, quien con paciencia escucha la conversación que tuvo con Blueblood.

-La princesa solar….ese es un cuento poni de cuando yo era una potranca, ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?... es solo un cuento-explico con incredulidad

-Según Blueblood es una pista importante para comprender los sueños de la princesa-defiende la unicornio.

-Muy bien…haber déjame recordar ese cuento, mmm… cuando era potranca, en las calles de todas las ciudades, trovadores provenientes de todos los rincones de Equestria cantaban la historia de una pequeña princesa alicornio, la "historia princesa solar"….cof…cof la historia dice así:

_Una pequeña alicornia nació junto con el amanecer del día más corto del año, su pelaje era blanco, más blanco que la nieve del invierno y su melena era naranja como el sol de verano, tal era su belleza que todos los ponis de Equestria hacían fila para verla, tanta era su gracia y alegría de verano, que la gente le apodo con el nombre de princesa solar, su sonrisa era tan divina y dulce que se decía que alegraba el amanecer, sin embargo, un agrio día de invierno, la pequeña, por envidia fue atacada, y aún sin su cutie-mark, falleció, ese día el sol oscureció de tal manera, que ni la noche era comparación a tal oscuridad y la pequeña antes de morir miró su flanco y al no ver su cutie-mark cerró los ojos y durmió, poco después de su muerte, se construyó una hermosa estatua en su honor y los conocedores de este cuento dicen que si un potro sin cutie-mark pide ayuda a la princesa, ella les ayudará a encontrar su talento_.

Una vez acabado el relato la joven siente una mezcla de admiración y tristeza por el hermoso cuento, pero por más que se repetía el cuento en su mente, sentía una gran curiosidad por el paradero de la pequeña princesa. Cadence al entender la curiosidad de la unicornio, le explica que se trata de un cuento poni y que lo más probable es que sea mentira al igual que la leyenda de la estatua.

-y ¿alguien ha visto la estatua del cuento?-preguntó Twilight sin temor

-jejjeje…Twilight es solo un cuento poni, esa estatua es un invento como el cuento-respondió divertida ante la ocurrencia de la unicornio

-¿pero nadie la ha buscado? ¿Nadie?-pregunta aún esperanzada

-bueno…debo admitir que mucha gente ha buscado la dichosa estatua, pero nadie la ha encontrado, como te digo Twilight, es solo un cuento…un cuento poni-

A pesar de las sugerencias de Cadence por la mente de Twilight, circulan miles de teorías inverosímiles sobre el paradero de la estatua, pero ninguna de ellas explica su aparición en los sueños de su maestra.

-¿qué clase de relación sostenía la joven del cuento y la princesa? -La unicornio se sentía en un callejón sin salida ya que no encontraba ninguna conexión con la pista del príncipe y los sueños de la princesa, ¿qué podía hacer?, su mente había llegado al límite.

-No tengo ni idea que clase de relación existe sobre la potrilla y mi tía, la princesa nunca la había mencionado ni escuchado sobre ella-respondió pensativa la princesa Cadence.

Las 2 jóvenes miran hacia el suelo intentando buscar una solución. Esa pista tenía que ser real si o si, porque de lo contrario el príncipe no hubiera reaccionado con tanto asombro, fue entonces cuando Twilight recuerda la otra pista del príncipe,

-¡Lo tengo!...Blueblood dijo que _"la princesa Luna conoce al semental del sueño"_-dijo ansiosa la joven unicornio

-¿La princesa Luna lo conoce?... vamos ella debe estar en su estudio-responde Cadence.

Así sin nada más que perder las dos ponis se dirigen en búsqueda de la princesa de la noche. Afortunadamente la princesa se encontraba disponible para responder las dudas de la unicornio.

-Su ma…majestad creo….creo que usted sabe una información crucial…so…sobre el significado del sueño de la princesa Celestia-expuso la joven con el poco aire que le quedaba de tanto galopar.

-¿Enserio? Y se podría saber de qué se trata, ya que no tengo idea de lo que hablan-respondió con confusión la princesa

-Su majestad…Blueblood me dijo con mucha seguridad que usted conocía al semental del sueño-dijo con dificultad por la falta de aire

-¿Lo conozco?-la princesa se muestra sorprendida por la afirmación de la joven ya que hace más de mil años que no ha visto alicornios machos, sin mencionar que ya de por si los alicornios son una raza casi extinta, ¿era verdad que la princesa conocía a ese poni? y si así lo fuese ¿por qué no lo ha reconocido en cada sueño que ha intervenido?

-por favor princesa…intente recordar a cualquier Alicornio macho que conozca-suplicaba la joven con esperanza

-no es tan fácil recordar sucesos de hace más de 1000 años-respondía la princesa mientras se esforzaba por recordar al alicornio de melena roja como el fuego

-Princesa debe haber algún poni en su mente-decía Twilight sin perder ánimos

La mente de la princesa era un remolino de recuerdos, infancia, adolescencia y su exilio, pero una figura se le aparece clara como el agua, era la figura de un apuesto semental de pelaje oscuro y melena azul como el cielo nocturno, haciendo que un nombre entrara en su mente y en su corazón.

-N…Noct…Nocturne-por alguna razón el corazón de la princesa se emocionaba con el puro hecho de recordar el nombre

-¿Nocturne?-repetía Twilight para asegurarse de la respuesta

-Lord…Nocturne…-la voz de la princesa estaba llena de nostalgia y tristeza

Se sentía un ambiente tenso, pero a pesar de eso, la unicornio puso una pezuña sobre el hombro de la mandataria y preguntó con cautela

-Princesa… ¿es Lord Nocturne el semental que aparece en los sueños de la princesa Celestia?-pregunto con temor

La princesa negó con la cabeza y explicó que no era él ya que no concordaba con la descripción del corcel del sueño. Pero gracias a la intervención de la joven recordó a otro semental.

-mmmm….podría ser él….pero está muy diferente…-se decía a si misma Luna

-¿de quién habla princesa?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Lord Solaris, hermano mayor de Lord Nocturne….pero es raro…él tenía la melena naranja no multicolor-respondió pensativa la alicornia

-Quizás si le mencionamos los nombres a Celestia, ella recuerde algo de sus sueños-interrumpió Cadence

-Es una gran idea, quizás ella sepa que ha sido de ellos, hace más de 1000 años que no sé de ellos-la voz de Luna iba de emocionada a nostálgica

Mientras las 3 ponis se dirigían a los aposentos de la princesa del día, Cadence no resistió la curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntar detalles sobre aquellos misteriosos alicornios

-Princesa Luna… ¿Qui…quién era Lord Nocturne? ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con él?-preguntó con algo de nerviosismo en su voz, causando un gran silencio en el pasillo, hasta que Luna habla con dificultad

-Noc…Nocturne era…mi amigo, él era el único poni que apreciaba la noche como yo….nunca conoceré a otro poni igual-su voz se notaba quebrada por la nostalgia y sentían como los ojos de la princesa se humedecían con el recuerdo. Dejando a las 2 ponis con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

El resto camino fue silencioso ya que ninguna de las 3 se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Celestia, Luna se acercó a su debilitada hermana y pregunto con nostalgia

-Hermana…te suenan los nombres de Solaris y…Nocturne-suspirando en el ultimo

-Solaris….Nocturne….-la cara de la princesa denotaba su alta concentración causando un momento de gran silencio.

-Nocturne….¡NOCTURNE!-dijo con emoción al recordar el nombre

-Lord Nocturne, ¡protector del tártaro!,… siempre estaba detrás de ti hermanita-diciendo lo último con voz sugerente y guiñándole con un ojo

-¡Hermana!-respondió Luna con un gran sonrojo en la cara, causando la risa de las demás

-Tranquila hermana… todos tenemos un poni detrás de nosotros-dijo con la cara sonriente, aumentando la vergüenza de la menor

-¡Como sea!...no te suena el nombre Solaris-utilizando un tono de voz igual de sugerente que el usado por su hermana

-¿Quién?-respondió con confusión

-¡Lord Solaris!... ¿el legislador?...-respondió Luna con confusión al ver que su hermana no recordaba tan importante nombre.

-Hermana no sé de qué me estás hablando-respondió con confusión y preocupación por la actitud de su hermana

-¡LORD SOLARIS! ¡Como lo pudiste olvidar! Hasta comparten cutie-marks!-grito exasperada por la testarudez de Celestia

-¿Enserio?-dijo sin poder recordar

-Hermana… ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlos?...ellos….ellos nos salvaron la vida-explicó preocupada Luna

-Hermana sé que Nocturne me ha ayudado mucho…pero no sé quién demonios es Solaris-dijo con voz enojada por tanta insistencia

-¡Lo haz olvidado al igual que lo hiciste con Brightlight y Crystal!-grita acusando con ira

Al escuchar aquella acusación Celestia se para de ira.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Crystal bajo mi presencia-pronunció Celestia con una voz tan grave y potente que generó una ola de tensión dentro de la habitación

-Celestia ¡Crystal era como una hermana para nosotras!-gritó Luna golpeando fuertemente el piso

El corazón de Celestia se agitó de ira al escuchar el nombre por segunda vez, y con un ataque descontrolado gritó como nunca lo había hecho

-¡Ella es solo una Yegua mal parida! ¡Que debería morir!-su grito tenía tanta ira que la temperatura de la habitación fácilmente aumento 10 grados, dejando a las 3 ponis muertas de miedo.

-Her…..Hermana…-repetía Luna con miedo de la ira de Celestia, Afortunadamente la alicornio blanco vuelve rápidamente a la normalidad al ver los rostros asustadizos de las ponis

-Lu…Luna...no…no sé qué me paso…al escuchar ese nombre sentí una rabia inmensa…me dio miedo-se disculpaba la mayor de las princesas

Luna se acerca a su hermana para entender su comportamiento, y le da un abrazo con su ala en demostración de apoyo

-¿Celestia que paso entre ustedes 2 mientras estaba en la luna?-pregunto maternalmente

-N…no lo sé…pero algo en mi corazón dice que es…IMPERDONABLE-dijo con pesar

Luna quería dejar de hacer preguntas a su abrumada hermana, pero sabía que lo mejor al fin y al cabo era responder todas las dudas.

-Celestia…entonces ¿el nombre de Solaris no te suena familiar?-dijo con curiosidad

-No Luna…ni un poco-respondió cansada de la pregunta

-¿Ni siquiera un poquitito?-pregunto insistentemente

-no…no y NO…¡NO conozco a ese poni!-grito con enojo

-Pero Celestia él…..él…..él es…..Aaaaarrrggggg….¡no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!-grita con enojo y luego se retira bruscamente de la habitación dejando a las 3 yeguas sorprendidas

-¿¡Qué demonios le pasa!?...le insisto en que no recuerdo ese nombre y ella insiste en que lo conozco-dice con evidente enojo. Dejando a Cadence y Twilight con confusión y preocupación

-Disculpe la insistencia, pero tía Celestia…. ¿Está completamente segura que no recuerda ese nombre?-dijo con nerviosismo

-….uufff…No recuerdo ese nombre…no sé quién es y no entiendo porque Luna insiste en que lo conozco-dijo preocupada conteniendo su rabia

Twilight y Cadence se miran preocupadas y deciden seguir a Luna para evitar que se salga de control

Una vez que llegaron al salón principal, empezaron a discutir sobre la escena que acaban de presenciar.

-Cadence ¿porque Luna insiste que Celestia conoce a Solaris?, y ¿porque Celestia no lo puede recordar?, ¿Quién estará diciendo la verdad?... ¿ Luna o Celestia?-pregunta confusa

-Es Luna…Blueblood también cree que Luna sabe sobre este tema, pero no sé porque mi tía no reconoce el nombre, si parece ser muy importante…-responde pensativa

-¿Qué crees que le esté pasando?-

-Debe estar amnésica…-respondió Luna interrumpiendo la conversación

-¡Princesa Luna!-respondieron sorprendidas por la aparición repentina de la gobernante de la noche

-Algo debió pasarle para que olvidara a Solaris…ella no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente-dijo intentando recordar el pasado

-¿y qué es lo que la puso amnésica?-apunto Cadence

-Ni idea…pero parece amnesia muy selectiva, porque olvido solo a Solaris mientras que recuerda a Nocturne a la perfección-

-….qué raro…-pensó Twilight

-En fin…el caso es que mi hermana efectivamente olvido a Solaris, pero no tenemos la certeza que ese sea el semental de los sueños de Celestia-

-Pero Celestia no recuerda a ninguno de los 2, también comparten algunas características físicas…y además usted lo conoce como dijo Blueblood- recordó Twilight

-Muy bien…si fuera él…. ¿cómo continuamos investigando si no existe información de él?… yo personalmente intente buscar ese nombre durante todo el año y no encontré nada-pregunto preocupada la princesa

-Bueno….debe…..hay….tiene…..tiene que haber algún registro de que exista-contesto de manera insegura la unicornio

-Es verdad…pero al parecer ¡nadie lo ha visto en al menos 1000años!¿Dónde sacaremos registros tan antiguos?-respondió Luna con tono desesperado

-¡Ya sé! Por qué no van al castillo de Everfree…según lo que me contó Celestia, ese era su antiguo hogar mucho antes de su…cof…cof exilio tía Luna-diciendo las últimas palabras con sumo cuidado

-Tienes razón sobrina…Twilight, Cadence les ordeno que vayan a investigar el antiguo castillo en este instante-ordena con emoción la princesa de la noche

-…ummm…princesa Luna creo que usted y Twilight deberían investigar…yo me quedaré cuidando a la princesa Celestia-propuso decididamente

Luna escuchó la propuesta de su sobrina y después de pensarlo un poco concluyó que era mejor que ella fuera a investigar, se acercó a Cadence para darle las gracias por cuidar de su hermana y emprendió vuelo hacia el castillo llevando a Twilight en su lomo.

El antiguo castillo de Everfree en su tiempo fue un imponente castillo con interiores tan elaboradamente bellos, que muchos lo consideraban una maravilla arquitectónica, hoy solo es una sombra del su esplendoroso pasado ya que el tiempo y el descuido lo han llevado a la ruina, dejándolo solo como escombros sin valor. Una vez comprobado el perímetro Luna aterrizo con suavidad dentro de las ruinas del Castillo, para ella ese castillo era un lugar lleno de recuerdos como potranca, recuerdos que han desaparecido junto con la estructura del lugar, Luna sentía como el torbellino de nostalgia se apoderaba de ella pero no era momento para eso.

-Guau…es…es….digo debió haber sido muy hermoso-dijo Twilight contemplando el estado de las ruinas

-Lo era…era muy hermoso…-respondió mientras en su mente recordaba como con una sola pelea todo el castillo paso a ser una ruina

-Princesa… ¿dónde tenemos que buscar?-preguntó con intriga la unicornio

-mmm…vamos al salón de los vitrales…ahí solíamos dejar en vitrales los grandes acontecimientos de Equestria y bueno…de nuestras vidas-dijo un poco avergonzada por lo último

-Como los vitrales de Canterlot ¿no es así?-preguntó emocionada, ya que siempre le han gustado ver esos hermosos vitrales, que contaban una historia en forma tan artística y majestuosa.

-Bueno…en realidad los vitrales de Canterlot es una idea basada en estos vitrales-responde sonriente Luna mientras camina a dichoso salón.

El salón de los vitrales en su mejor momento era hogar de más de 100 obras de arte hechas solo por los mejores artistas de cada época, cada vitral era una pieza única, pero hoy solo era un salón lleno de vidrios multicolores y ventanas rotas.

-No, no quedo ningún vitral en pie…-decía Luna con una cara triste, como si recordara un mal momento

-pero parecen que hubieran sido rotos todos al mismo tiempo… ¿qué clase de poni sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad?-dijo Twilight lamentando tanta perdida de arte

-La estás viendo en este instante…-dijo con una voz llena de culpa

-P…princesa… yo… yo no quería…-intento excusarse la joven

-No importa…por más que uno quiera volver al pasado, no hay nada que se pueda remediar-respondió mientras señalaba preocupadamente un pedazo de un vitral en que salía una yegua de color azul oscuro gritando a otra yegua con pelaje blanco

-Princesa….no le dé más vueltas al asunto…usted ya no es más Nightmare Moon-dijo Twilight

-Por más que lo intento olvidar siempre recuerdo todo el daño que provoqué por mis celos…herí a mucha gente…potros…yeguas…corceles, dañe a todos por igual…solo quería ser apreciada-recordaba Luna con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Basta!-gritó Twilight con rabia

-Tw…Twilight-

-Princesa no puedo seguir mirándola así…usted es mucho más fuerte que eso…si, es verdad que usted hizo cosas horribles en el pasado y no lo va a cambiar, pero su hermana confía en que usted la puede ayudar, porque cree que realmente ha cambiado…princesa ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer?-dijo Twilight intentado ayudar a la acongojada princesa

La princesa miró nuevamente el vitral por unos instantes y luego tomo el vitral y lo elevó con su cuerno mágico hacia una ventana y levitando otros pedazos reconstruyó el vitral completamente. El hermoso vitral mostraba como la alicornio azul y la blanca discutían, hasta que la de pelaje azul grita a la blanca dejando a esta última llorando de tristeza.

-Princesa Luna-Twilight seguía contemplando el vitral sobre todo la última escena de la poni donde la poni azul grita a la blanca

-Es momento de cambiar las cosas-dijo Luna mientras toca el vitral con su cuerno haciendo que la última escena tome vida. Ahora la alicornio azul se mueve hacia la blanca que estaba llorando y le da un abrazo haciendo que ambas sonrían de alegría

-Puede que no cambie el pasado, pero haré todo lo posible para no repetir mis errores…y voy a hacer lo posible para no volver a herir a mi hermana-dijo mirando a Twilight con ojos decididos

-Así se habla princesa Luna-dijo orgullosa la unicornio

Así las 2 ponis recorrieron la estancia buscando pistas sobre los 2 ponis misteriosos, no tenían ni idea de cuantas horas pasaron, pero seguramente no fueron pocas. Hasta que se percataron que ya habían recorrido toda la habitación sin encontrar información contundente.

-Princesa ya he recorrido toda la habitación, pero nada que se relacione directamente con los sueños de la princesa Celestia…. ¿princesa?-Twilight se da cuenta que Luna no estaba escuchándola en absoluto

-¿Princesa?... ¿que está pensando?-preguntó la unicornio dirigiendo su vista a la pared que estaba observando la princesa

-Hay algo diferente en esta habitación…lo presiento-dijo manteniendo una mirada pensativa a la muralla

-Todo está destruido princesa, antes el lugar era hermoso-dijo Twilight sonando como si fuera lo más evidente

-Eso lo sé Twilight, es solo que creo que la habitación era mucho más grande-dijo sin despegar su mirada a la pared

-Princesa hace mil años usted debió haber sido más pequeña y ver todo más grande de lo que es ahora-respondió rápidamente la joven

-No es eso Twilight…no me acuerdo de haber visto esa muralla antes-indicando la muralla con su pezuña

-Haber déjeme ver-Twilight se acerca a la pared y la revisa de pies a cabeza, era una muralla común y corriente a simple vista, pero cuando la golpea con su pezuña se da cuenta de un sonido hueco

-Princesa Luna ¡esta pared esta hueca!-anuncia bastante asombrada, ya que el resto de la estructura estaba hecha de piedra, por lo que las paredes no sonaban así

-¡Apártate Twilight!-ordeno mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Twilight fue obediente y salió justo antes de que la princesa Luna derrumbara la pared de un solo hechizo, provocando una gran ola de polvo por la caída de la estructura. Algunos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que el polvo se fuera de la habitación, una vez que eso paso, ambas ponis miraron con asombro como efectivamente el salón era mucho más grande, tal como lo supuso Luna, sin embargo la habitación no se encontraba en el mismo estado, esta estaba llena de sabanas polvorosas, caballetes de construcción llenos de telarañas, vidrios de muchos colores opacos por el desuso y las ventanas estaban llenas de vitrales sin completar.

-Pero que dem… ¿qué es esto?-dijo sorprendida la unicornio

-Es como si hubieran intentado reconstruir esta habitación…pero no fue completado por alguna razón- decía viendo las herramientas de construcción oxidadas

-¿Pero desde hace cuánto tiempo es esto? Pareciese que fueron siglos por el estado de las herramientas y materiales-murmuró la poni violeta

-qué raro…Celestia nunca me había dicho sobre esto-se decía así misma mientras veía un bosquejo de vitral en que aparecía la princesa Celestia sonriendo triunfalmente al amanecer.

-Princesa Luna tiene que ver este dibujo-indico Twilight con emoción

La princesa se acerca con algo de recelo hacia Twilight, una vez ahí ve un dibujo de una alicorna idéntica a la de los sueños de Celestia

-Esto no puede ser….melena naranja, pelaje blanco, ojos celestes….es ella-dijo Luna es estado de shock

-Prin…princesa, por… ¿por qué hay tantos dibujos de ella?-decía Twilight tan shockeada como la princesa

Tanto Twilight y Luna no eran capaces de reaccionar al ver tantos dibujos de incompletos, en los que al menos diez de ellos aparecía dicha potrilla, no eran capaces de figurarlo, si tener un solo vitral te convertía en alguien famoso, porque la chica iba a tener 10 y nadie la conoce.

-Qu…quizás sea una broma-dijo Twilight poco convincente

-No Twilight, no es una broma…la princesa solar es real-dijo mostrándole un dibujo en que está muerta y luego le construyen una estatua.

-¡EL cuento es real!-grito la poni al mirar el dibujo aún incrédula de que sea real

-y llegaremos al fondo de todo esto-dijo indicando un dibujo de una estatua en una colina rodeada de arcoíris

-Esa…montaña es donde se encuentra tu sabes…la estatua del cuento ¿verdad?-preguntó asustada por el próximo paso de la princesa

-Vamos a ir a esa montaña y desenmascararemos a la dichosa "princesa solar"-ordeno la princesa con voz seria y decidida dejando la habitación en silencio

El silencio era incomodo, el único sonido del lugar eran las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban los incompletos vitrales y las sabanas que cubrían algunos de ellos, entre ese silencio un viento fuerte como un torbellino mueve una de las sabanas dejando al descubierto un gran vitral donde aparece un corcel con melena de fuego, dejando a las 2 ponis impresionadas

-Es…Solaris…Lord Solaris…ustedes tenían razón el corcel era Solaris-decía Luna contemplando cada detalle del vitral

-Princesa pero usted dijo que estaba diferente y que no era él-recordó la joven

-Se lo que dije…pero al ver este vitral no me cabe duda de que era él, no sé qué le paso a su melena pero es él-respondió mientras miraba la mirada seria y profunda del corcel

-Entonces que hacemos…¡solo nos quedan 5 días!-pregunta llena de agitación

-Vamos a ir a la montaña a buscar la estatua de la alicornia y luego volveremos a Canterlot- respondió la princesa mientras despliega sus alas con la intención de salir volando

La joven sin dudar un segundo se sujeta de una de las patas de la princesa y emprenden vuelo hacia las montañas

El viaje era largo, pero gracias a las poderosas alas de la princesa el vuelo fue relativamente corto, al llegar solo encontraron unas montañas con un entorno natural muy precioso pero ninguna señal de la estatua. Luna y Twilight buscaron por los alrededores sin suerte, hasta que Twilight con la intención de descansar se apoya en un arbusto, el que en vez de sujetarla la transporta a un pasaje muy oscuro.

-¡Princesa Luna!-grita Twilight con emoción y susto, haciendo que esta vuele rápidamente a su lado

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta llena de curiosidad

-Ni idea…pero algo me dice que este túnel nos llevará a la tumba de la princesa-respondió la unicornio alumbrando el pasillo con magia

Las 2 ponis recorren el largo pasillo en silencio y con muchas incógnitas en su cabeza, hasta que ven como el pasillo se agranda hasta dar lugar a una gran estancia, era un jardín muy elaborado lleno de fuentes y hermosas esculturas, pero que con el desgaste del tiempo se había transformado en ruinas, pozos llenos de agua estancada y pastos llenos de maleza, solo una cosa se mantenía inexplicablemente inmaculada, era la mítica estatua de la princesa solar. Era una estatua magnifica, hecha de oro macizo y de tamaño real, mostraban a una hermosa potrilla alicornio que miraba hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados. La estatua pareciera que fuera nueva si no fuera por unas pequeñas manchas en forma de gotas que salían de sus ojos.

-Es…es real…-Twilight no podía decir nada más inteligente por su gran asombro

-Porque siento ese sentimiento nuevamente-murmuraba la princesa con temor

-¿Sentimiento? ¿Qué sentimiento?-

-Me pasa cada vez que la veo en los sueños….no lo entiendo…no la conozco y nunca había escuchado de ella…pero algo en mi corazón dice que la conozco-respondió la alicornia con los ojos cerrados

Las 2 guardaron un minuto de silencio frente a la estatua, hasta que Twilight se percata que hay una inscripción debajo de la estatua y empieza a leerla

_Princesa Helia_

"_Un corazón puro y una sonrisa más brillante que el sol"_

-Princesa…Helia…-la princesa se repetía el nombre en su cabeza incansablemente en su cabeza

-…Princesa Helia… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de la princesa Celestia?-Twilight preguntaba inútilmente a la estatua

-Twilight necesito tu ayuda-pidió una temerosa Luna

-¿princesa Luna?-La unicornio estaba sorprendida al ver como la princesa Luna empezaba a escavar el suelo

-¡¿Twilight te me vas a quedar mirando o me ayudaras?!-gritó enojada al ver la mirada sorprendida de la unicornio

-Si….si…enseguida la ayudo princesa Luna- y con su cuerpo aun temblando empieza a mover montones de tierra del suelo

-Se…sé que esto no está bien…pero siento que hay una pista escondida aquí abajo…-respondió con un dejo de culpa mientras seguía escavando afanosamente

-Espero que tengas razón…no me gusta hacer esto-

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia invadir el lugar de descanso de los ponis, pero…-Luna quería continuar pero sintió como piso algo duro y helado en una de sus pezuñas, era el féretro de la princesa Helia

Luna y Twilight despejan rápidamente la tierra que recubría el costoso féretro, pero para sorpresa de ambas se encuentran también con un pequeño cofre en su costado, Las 2 ponis toman el cofre casi de manera instintiva y deciden abrirlo con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, una vez abierto se encuentran con un libro muy elaborado con la insignia de un alicornio en su portada, era un libro mágico, no se necesitaba tener más de una pezuña de frente para saberlo.

-¿Qué será lo que tenga escrito?-preguntó Twilight dispuesta a abrir el libro

-Twilight no podrás abrirlo-suspiro la princesa mirando el libro con desconfianza

-¿Por qué? Al menos déjeme intentarlo-dijo Twilight intentado abrir el libro de todas las maneras posible e imposibles

-¡No se abre! –gritó enojada por el esfuerzo inútil

-intente decírtelo Twilight, pero el libro tiene un hechizo-explicó mientras rodaba sus ojos

-¿Hechizo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo? Podría romperlo con mi hechizo anti magia-sugirió mientras se preparaba para hacer magia

-No Twilight…este es un hechizo muy avanzado y muy antiguo…el libro solo puede abrirse por su legítimo dueño…puedes intentar tirar tu hechizo pero no lograrás abrirlo-explico mientras levitaba el libro hacia sí misma, para contemplarlo mejor

Era un libro bastante grande y pesado, en su portada había un dibujo de un alicornio con gemas incrustadas en él, el resto de la tapa dura parecía recubierto con cuero blanco y detallado con hilos de oro, sin duda el creador del libro no escatimó gastos al crearlo. Era un libro único, sencillo y complejo, pero la duda por el contenido de su interior era lo que más le abrumaba. ¿Qué sería lo que tendría? ¿Qué relación tenía con los sueños de mi hermana?

-Princesa ¿está segura que no existe otra manera de abrir ese libro?-preguntó dudosa la unicornia

-mmmm…y si…le preguntamos a Celestia si sabe cómo abrirlo-sugirió con voz suficientemente convincente

Luna no tenía ni idea como abrir el libro y tampoco tenía la certeza de que Celestia si supiese, pero realmente deseaba quedarse con ese precioso libro costase lo que costase, además no había ninguna pista útil en esa tumba, por lo que pronto guardaron el féretro y emprendieron vuelo devuelta a Canterlot. Ya solo quedaban 4 días cuando llegaron a Canterlot, allí rápidamente se encontraron con Celestia y Cadence que se encontraban descansando en una habitación. Una vez que se saludaron comenzaron a relatarles la historia de la estatua y del libro mágico.

-Entonces creen que yo puedo saber cómo romper el hechizo del libro ¿no?-preguntó Celestia con algo de confusión

-En realidad, pensé que quizás como tú has estado 1000 años aprendiendo magia y todo eso creí que…

-creíste que sería capaz de romper el hechizo-finalizó Celestia

-bueno…si-dijo Luna con voz sumisa

-Luna un hechizo como ese no se rompe fácilmente y tú lo sabes….además ¡¿qué relación tiene ese libro con mis sueños?!-dijo enojada al creer que su hermana ha perdido el tiempo buscando un libro inútil

-Bueno…eeee….yo…yo….no lo sabremos si no lo abrimos-respondió Luna buscando una excusa, pero solo causó que tanto Celestia y Cadence se pusieran un casco sobre su ojos mostrando su desconcierto y desaprobación

-Hermana…te confié una misión de la cual depende el futuro de Equestria y solo vuelves con un libro que no se puede abrir-reclamó Celestia intentando mantener su rabia bajo control

-Tia…he hecho todo lo que he podido…-dijo Luna excusándose

-Luna solo quedan 4 días, ¡4 días! Y aún no tengo idea que tratan de decirme esos extraños ponis-respondió llena de angustia y preocupación

-Por favor princesa…Luna ha hecho todo lo que ha podido…todas las pistas recaen sobre ese libro, por favor tenga algo de paciencia-suplicó la joven unicornio

-Aaaarggg….lo lamento es solo que esos sueños me están trastornando….ese Soluris…Solaris me persigue y grita…y esa pequeña…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…incluso mientras estoy despierta los veo como si estuviera en mis sueños….ya…ya ni siquiera soy capaz de saber si esto es real o no-explicaba la abrumada princesa

-Tía Celestia, esto es real…usted está aquí hablando con nosotras, esto es real…-Explicaba Cadence con voz maternal mientras le brindaba un abrazo a su tía.

-Es…esto no es real-dijo con un hilo de voz

-Celestia esto es real…mírame soy yo tu hermanita Luna-decía Luna intentando volverla a la realidad

-Entonces…por… ¿por qué están ellos?-Dijo señalando temerosamente una estantería, con ojos llenos de terror

-¡Celestia es solo una estantería! ¡Ellos no son reales!- gritaba intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana

-¡Basta! ¡Váyanse! ¡Ustedes no son reales! ¡Salgan de mi cabeza!-gritaba desesperadamente hacia la estantería, mientras se ponía las pezuñas en sus oídos para no escuchar

La habitación se mantuvo en un silencio para que la princesa pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Por su parte todas las presentes sentían con pesar como la gran gobernante empezaba a perder el juicio, sin que ellas puedan ayudarle.

-Luna…ayúdame…detén esto por favor…ya no puedo continuar así…4 días, sólo me quedan 4 días, no soy capaz de aguantar más-suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Cadence le acomodaba una mantita para que pudiera descansar

-Hermana…lo siento…no te he podido ayudar…yo solo encontré ese libro-respondía la menor aguantándose las ganas de llorar

-Luna…muéstrame el libro…demuéstrame que no has sido inútil-pidió débilmente

Luna asiente la cabeza con duda y saca el libro de su bolso para depositarlo al alcance de su hermana

-Es…un libro muy bonito…se me hace familiar-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó esperanzada

-….n…no…pero déjame aunque sea tocarlo-pidió levantando su pezuña con la ayuda de Cadence

Luna asintió y levito el libro hasta la pezuña debilitada de su hermana mayor, cuando la pezuña de Celestia toca el libro una potente luz sale del libro haciendo que este se abra lanzándole un potente rayo a Celestia, asustando a todas las presentes

-¡Hermana! ¡Princesa Celestia!-gritan al unísono las jóvenes al ver el potente rayo impactar con la alicornio.

Al cabo de unos segundos el rayo desaparece dejando a Celestia tirada en el piso inconsciente y el libro abierto con las páginas totalmente en blanco. Sin esperar ni un solo segundo Cadence y Luna corren para asistir a la inconsciente Celestia

-¡Hermana háblame por favor! ¡Hermana no me hagas esto!-gritaba desesperada mientras intentaba despertar inútilmente a su hermana

-….L…Luna…q…que… ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntaba Celestia débil y poco consiente

-Hermana no vuelvas a darme un susto así-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el susto

-Está bien hermanita….estoy bien-su voz sonaba cálida y maternal mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Tanto Cadence y Twilight suspiraron de tranquilidad al comprobar que la princesa se encontraba bien

-Lo…snif lo siento…tenía miedo de perderte…-se lamentaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-tranquila…ya todo está bien…-dijo con una voz increíblemente tranquilizadora

-Princesa lamentamos tanto este incidente, todo es culpa de ese libro-se lamentaba la unicornio apuntando al misterioso libro

-mmmm…déjame verlo una vez más-pidió la princesa

-¿Esta segura princesa?-miro con preocupación el libro

-Estoy segura Twilight…ya no me siento tan débil…además el hechizo ya está roto-levitando el libro para sí misma

Los 3 ponis miraron con preocupación cómo Celestia miraba con concentración el libro, hasta que termina de leerlo

-…..jajajajaj….el libro está vacío…no dice nada-explico entre risas mientras las 3 quedan con la boca abierta por la incoherente situación

-Esta broma no es divertida Celestia…tienes idea todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para encontrar ese tonto libro-grita con gran molestia la menor

-En realidad, ni idea… pero…. este libro es mío-explico mostrando una sonrisa

-¡ ¿Tuyo?! ¡Me acabaste de decir que ni siquiera lo conocías!-grita exasperada la alicornio

-¿Enserio? Bueno…pero el caso es que este libro es mío porque yo pude abrirlo-dijo algo dudosa

-Haber déjame entender…no conoces bien el libro, pero aun así es tuyo porque pudiste abrirlo, y adentro de él no hay nada…nada-

-pues sí…esa es la explicación más sencilla-dijo manteniendo su sonrisa relajada

-¡Esto no está bien!...hace unos instantes estabas agonizante y ahora te encuentras totalmente curada como por arte de magia-

-Es verdad, ahora me siento mejor pero no siento nada nuevo…de todos modos ¿dónde encontraron este libro?-dijo con quitándole importancia a su salud

-Celestia estuvimos días enteros preocupadas sobre los ponis que aparecen en tus sueños-

-¿Ponis de mis sueños?-preguntó confusa

-Si Celestia, en tus sueños aparecen Solaris y una pequeña alicornia llamada Helia-Luna explica con frustración ya que cree que su hermana toma la situación como un chiste

-Aaaggghhh…. ¿cómo dijiste?-pregunto como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza

-S-O-L-A-R-I-S y H-E-L-I-A-recito lenta y pesadamente para que su hermana pudiera entender a la claridad

-Aaaaghh…sol….Solaris….He…Helia- pronunciaba dificultosamente mientras se sujetaba al pecho con dolor

-¿Hermana? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada ante la reacción de su hermana

-No….no…¡NOOOOOO!-grito llena de dolor y lagrimas

Fue un llanto desgarrador, ninguna de las tres había visto llorar así a la princesa, se sentían culpables, inútiles, preocupadas, apenadas, una mezcla de sentimientos al ver el corazón desgarrado de la princesa

-H…her…hermana por favor dime que es lo que te sucede-suplico Luna con los ojos vidriosos al ver a su hermana en tan lamentable estado

-….lo….lo…sniff…Lo…recu…recuerdo todo…-dijo de forma casi inentendible con tanto sollozo

-Hermana que es lo que recuerdas-pregunto intentando mantenerse fuerte y aguantándose las ganas de llorar a su lado

-…So..Solaris….h…he ¡HELIA!-y de un grito se levanta y sale volando por la ventana dejando a las 3 con mayor preocupación que antes

-Twilight, Cadence, quiero que investiguen ese libro…yo iré a hablar con Celestia-ordeno al momento que se retiró volando en la misma dirección que su hermana.

Luna voló por lo alto del cielo buscando a su hermana hasta que por fin la encontró en el castillo de Everfree mirando los vitrales incompletos de la habitación secreta, Luna notó que era mejor darle unos minutos de soledad, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse Celestia la interrumpió

-¡¿Luna?!-exclamó algo sorprendida

-lo siento Tia…no quería interrumpirte-respondió con sumisión

-Luna, yo soy la que tiene que disculparse…no te he contado toda la verdad de estos 1000 años y en parte es culpa de que no era capaz de recordar, pero gracias a ese libro ya recuerdo todo-explicó con gran pesar.

-Tia…no es necesario…-

-Si…si lo es, yo te dije que no habría secretos entre nosotras, por eso…-

-No hermana…no estás en condiciones para eso-

-No Luna, te equivocas, ahora es el momento…ya no puedo seguir cargando tanto peso-

-Está bien pero si te veo mal de nuevo te llevaré devuelta a Canterlot incluso si es a la fuerza –

-Eso no va a pasar-dijo con voz muy decidida

-Bien…entonces que tienes que contarme-pregunto con naturalidad

-Será mejor que te pongas cómoda, es un relato largo y no muy…feliz-

-Hermana me estas empezando a preocupar-

-Luna te contaré lo que pasó con Crystal….Solaris…Helia y… Nocturne-al pronunciar el último nombre el corazón de Luna se detuvo por un instante, poniendo toda su concentración en el relato de su hermana

-Todo empezó el día que fuiste exiliada a la luna…

Mientras Celestia y Luna se encontraban en el bosque de Everfree, Cadence y Twilight seguían revisando las páginas blancas del misterioso libro de la princesa.

-¡No hay nada! El libro está vacío-exclamo con derrota la unicornia

-Twilight, es mejor que descanses, no has descansado en días, no te hará bien-sugirió con tono maternal

-No puedo descansar si la princesa Celestia está en apuros-respondió la joven agradecida por la ayuda

-Twilight, la princesa Celestia esta con Luna, ella estará bien, pero tu estas muy cansada-señalando las ojeras de la unicornio por la falta de sueño

Al cabo de una pequeña reflexión Twilight se da cuenta que Cadence tenía razón, no había dormido nada en estos días y se sentía extremadamente cansada.

-Gracias Cadence, tienes razón… tengo que descansar-respondió dando un gran bostezo y arropándose con una mantita para poder dormir.

-Twilight…quería darte las gracias por ayudar a la princesa Celestia…ella significa mucho para mí…ella ha cuidado de mi desde que tengo memoria, es como una madre para mí-le agradeció a la dormida unicornio.

Cadence se retiró sigilosamente de la habitación para dejar que Twilight descanse tranquila, pero en su mente aún seguían aquellas palabras que le dedico a la pequeña unicornio, era verdad… Cadence fue criada como si fuera la hija de Celestia, pero… ¿quién era su verdadera madre?, alguna vez se le paso por la mente que se trataba de la princesa Luna, pero después descubrió que eso no era así, ya habían pasado más de 20 años desde que fue adoptada y aún no conocía a sus verdaderos padres, no es que realmente los hubiese necesitado, pero en su corazón seguía con esa angustia.

-Vamos Cadence ya eres una yegua grande debes dejar de pensar en eso, Celestia siempre ha cuidado de ti, debes dejar de ser tan malagradecida-se repetía en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dormir junto a Shinning Armor

La noche fue aparentemente tranquila, excepto por 2 ponis que se encontraban en el bosque Everfree, una de ellas narraba una historia manteniéndose muy seria e integra, mientras que la otra, la menor escuchaba llena de dolor y lágrimas cada segundo del relato, cuando llegó la hora de traer el amanecer, la menor aprovechó la ocasión para escapar ya que no era capaz de seguir escuchando a su hermana. La mayor preocupada la persigue sin antes cumplir con su tarea de mover el sol.

La mañana había llegado a Canterlot despertando a Twilight, que al darse cuenta del tiempo que había perdido, se levanta para buscar a Cadence, afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que la encontró en el comedor tomando desayuno junto a su hermano mayor, que al verla se alegran enormemente y le invitan a comer con ellos. Twilight quería continuar con su investigación pero al sentir tanta hambre, no pudo rechazar la invitación. Por fin después de todos esos horribles días pudo tener unos minutos de agradable tranquilidad y alegría.

Ese exquisito desayuno era todo lo que necesitaba Twilight para recobrar sus energías, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de un apetitoso pedazo de kuchen, un fuerte ruido irrumpe en el salón, era la princesa Luna que acababa de destruir todo el comedor con su aterrizaje forzoso

-¡Princesa Luna!-Exclaman al unísono los 3 ponis por la inesperada llegada de la princesa

Al cabo de unos instantes, un segundo ruido se escucha en el salón era la princesa Celestia que rompe una ventana en el intento de alcanzar a su testaruda hermanita

-¡Princesa Celestia!-Exclaman con el mismo asombro que lo hicieron con Luna

-Hermana tienes que escucharme por favor-suplicaba la mayor

-¡NO!¡No te tengo que escuchar! Eso…eso es una mentira-respondía la menor con lágrimas de ira

-Escucha… sé que te afecta lo de Nocturne…pero…-intentaba explicar de la manera más suave posible

-¡Cállate eso es mentira!-

-¡Luna por favor te estoy diciendo la verdad!-suplicó mientras abrazaba a Luna con su ala

-¡Basta! Eso debe ser….él no pudo….él…¡Nocturne jamás habría hecho eso!-dijo mientras intentaba alejase de la ala de Celestia

-Luna entiende para mí también es difícil creer esto ¡yo también estoy sufriendo!

-¡No es lo mismo! Yo….yo…yo y él…-y sin poder completar la frase sale corriendo del comedor dejando a todos preocupados y sorprendidos

-¡LUNAAAA!-Grita inútilmente llamando a su hermanita

Twilight intenta perseguir a la destrozada princesa Luna, pero Celestia se lo impide

-Twilight…ella necesita un tiempo a solas-dijo con voz preocupada

-pero princesa Celestia ¿usted cree que estará bien?-pregunta con angustia

-No te preocupes Twilight…ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta…solo necesita un poco de tiempo para digerir la historia-explico con los ojos cerrados y con su rostro de serenidad

-Princesa…yo sé que anoche tenía que investigar sobre el libro pero…-intentaba disculparse la joven pero fue interrumpida por la princesa

-Twilight ya habrá tiempo para leer ese libro…pero en este momento necesito hablar con Cadence-explico con calma

-¿conmigo su majestad?-preguntó incrédula la princesa de Cristal

-Así es Cadence necesito hablar contigo en privado-exclamo con seriedad

-Princesa ¿ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó Shinning Armor algo preocupado por su esposa

-No Shinning Armor, es solo que necesito charlar con ella sobre algunos asuntos personales-explico mostrando que no era para castigarla

-oohh…perdone mi intromisión su majestad, es solo que estos días me han puesto algo paranoico-se excusaba el joven

-Descuida Shinning Armor, pero si me disculpas, realmente me tengo que llevar a Cadence por un momento-

-Oh claro su majestad-haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto

-jejeje Shinning Armor ya no eres mi jefe de la guardia real, no tienes que hacerme tanta reverencia, ya eres parte de la nobleza y quiero que me trates como a un igual-explico haciéndole una señal para que se levantase

-Supongo que son viejas costumbres-se disculpó algo avergonzado

-¿Cadence podrías acompañarme?-preguntó indicándole la salida

-S…si no hay problema-respondió con algo de nerviosismo ya que no entendía que era lo que quería su tía de ella

Una vez que las 2 princesas se retiraron del salón Twilight se dirige a la biblioteca mientras que Shinning Armor llama a algunos sirvientes para que limpien el desastre del comedor.

La princesa Celestia invita a Cadence a que se acomode en el estudio ya que tendría que escuchar una larga historia.

-Tía Celestia… ¿qué es lo que quiere contarme? ¿Es algo de lo que me deba preocupar?-preguntó con evidente nerviosismo

-Querida sobrina… ¿alguna vez has tenido alguna duda que no te haya querido responder sin darte motivos?-pregunto con voz cariñosa

-Bueno….no….no puedo imaginármela-respondió con sumisión, ya que prefería no seguir insistiendo en causas perdidas

-Querida Cadence, sé que siempre has querido saber sobre tus orígenes…tus padres, pero eres tan dulce y amable que no me quieres seguir molestando con el tema-explico con tranquilidad, mientras que la joven se mostraba algo avergonzada por el hecho

-Tía Celestia, yo sé que usted me ha cuidado con mucho cariño…no quiero ofender su amabilidad-exclamo con pesar

-Y…está bien…yo te seguiré queriendo de la misma manera…pero no es justo que te siga ocultando tus orígenes, ya estas grande para eso….Cadence… tu madre aún está viva-dijo con algo de resentimiento en la última frase, pero la cara de Cadence era un rostro de puro asombro.

Cadence siempre creyó que la razón por la que su tía nunca mencionaba a sus padres era porque habían muerto de una manera trágica, nunca se imaginó que se encontraban vivos

-Es… ¿está viva?...entonces…porque nunca la he visto… ¿es porque no me quiere?-preguntó llena de angustia

-No…ella te amaba más que nada en el mundo…por eso me pidió que te cuidara como si de una hija se tratase-dijo manteniendo los tristes recuerdos en su cabeza

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué me dejo si me quería tanto?-pregunto con sus ojos vidriosos

-Cadence para mí no es muy fácil hablar sobre tu madre…por eso necesito que escuches con mucha atención mi relato y quizás así se te aclararen tus dudas-dijo con una voz preocupada

-tía Celestia… ¿cómo conoció a mi madre?-

-Querida sobrinita…conozco a tu madre desde que era potranca-

-Eso…entonces ella….-

-Así es…tu madre era una alicornia igual que yo y Luna-

-y…y entonces….porque yo…

-Bueno eso es porque tu padre no era un alicornio, por eso tienes la bendición de vivir una vida mortal-

-y….entonces… ¿porque me nombraste princesa del reino de cristal?- Cadence tenía miles de preguntas guardadas con el pasar de los años

-Bueno eso es…porque tu padre fue rey del imperio de Cristal, ese puesto te pertenece por derecho, pero la historia de tu padre te la contaré en otra ocasión-

-Pero…-

-Cadence… necesito que me hagas una promesa-dijo con ojos serios y comprensivos

-Si tía Celestia… ¿pero qué clase de promesa?-dijo obedientemente

-Quiero…que después que te cuente el relato… no olvides quien eres-

-¿Olvidar quién soy?-preguntó confundida y temerosa

-Si Cadence…tú eres una princesa de Equestria, una verdadera princesa de Cristal, mi sobrina a pesar de todo lo que digan y lo más importante una poni de gran corazón…no lo olvides, ni siquiera con lo que te voy a contar-explico mientras le brindaba un cariñoso abrazo

-Tengo…algo de miedo-confesó con timidez

-Tendrás que ser fuerte-sugirió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su sobrina

Cadence solo asintió con su cabeza y se preparó para escuchar el importante relato de su tía.

En las afueras de la habitación Shinning Armor daba vueltas por el pasillo del estudio de la princesa, con la esperanza que la conversación fuera corta y así poder abrazar a su querida esposa, pero las horas pasaban y la preocupación del joven príncipe sólo aumentaban por la demora, por lo que de manera muy poco correcta se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación, para su desdicha solo podía escuchar los sollozos de su amada esposa causándole más dolor y pánico, el joven en un arranque de rabia y sentido sobreprotector pensó en derribar la puerta y ayudar a su amada princesa, pero antes de que cometiera un grave error, la puerta se empieza a abrir y se puede escuchar parte de la conversación

-No tía ¡ella no es mi madre!...no puede serlo…¡ella es un monstruo!-gritó con lágrimas amargas

-Cadence…ella no siempre fue así…ella te amo mucho-explico intentado calmarla inútilmente

-¡Y que si fue así!...¡ ¿qué será de mí en el futuro?! ¡ ¿Yo también me convertiré en un monstruo como ella?!-

-No…Cadence…escúchame…tu eres una buena poni…que no te afecte el pasado-rogó sumamente apenada

-No tía…usted no puede entenderlo…he esperado toda mi vida para saber quién era mi madre y ahora…ahora solo siento odio y repulsión por ella…preferiría que estuviera muerta-lloró desconsoladamente hacia los brazos de Shinning Armor

-¡ ¿Celestia que les has hecho?!-exigió lleno de furia el corcel

-Lo que tenía que decirle hace mucho tiempo….**la verdad**-dijo haciendo que la princesa Cadence saliera corriendo con la pronunciación de las últimas palabras

-¡Cadence!-la llama preocupado el corcel pero la princesa no hace caso y sigue con su galope

-Cadence te necesita a su lado Shinning Armor…ve por ella-

-¡¿Princesa que fue lo que le ha dicho para que salga así?!-pronunció manteniendo su tono de voz furioso

-Lo que está hecho ya no se puede reparar mi querido Shinning Armor, Cadence necesita afrontar el pasado-Explico mientras se dirigía con aparente despreocupación hacia su escritorio

Shinning Armor quería protestar pero decide buscar a Cadence como lo pidió la princesa Celestia, dejando a la mandataria sola en su estudio

-Primero Luna…luego Cadence…ahora falta Twilight…solo me quedan 3 días para hacer esto…-se repetía para así misma mientras se retiraba para buscar a su más fiel estudiante.

Twilight seguía analizando el libro sin descanso, necesitaba saber porque el libro causó ese cambio de personalidad en su mentora.

-No entiendo nada…-dijo tirándose al piso por la frustración

-Es obvio que no entiendas nada Twilight-Hablo una voz conocida por la joven

-¡Princesa Celestia!-exclamo sorprendida al encontrarla descansando en el piso

-Twilight no vas a entender nada si te quedas así-exclamo mostrándole una pezuña

-Lo siento mucho…sé que debería estar estudiando…perdóneme majestad-se disculpó dando una gran reverencia

-No Twilight…tú lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora…es solo que necesitas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva-i indicándole el libro mágico

-¿su libro mágico?-contestó confusa

-Así es Twilight…este es un libro de las memorias, son muy raros y sirven para almacenar recuerdos del pasado…recuerdos que el dueño quiera olvidar-presentó la princesa

-Entonces usted almaceno los recuerdos de los ponis que estaban en sus sueños, ¡por eso no era capaz de recordarlos!-apunto lógicamente la joven

-Casi…yo no los almacené…alguien me hechizo para olvidarlos-explicó manteniendo compostura

-pero ¿por qué?-mostrándose aún más confundida

-Para evitarme el dolor…-pronunció causando un momento incómodo

-Twilight… ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mi persona? Obviando que soy tu gobernante y maestra de magia-preguntó con aire de misticismo

-…bueno….usted….yo…eeee…mmm-Twilight se había percatado de un gran hecho, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de su admirada maestra ¿Cómo era cuando pequeña? ¿Cuál era su flor favorita? ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el otoño? ¿Alguna vez tuvo hijos? ¿Tuvo amigos? Miles de preguntas tan sencillas que era incapaz de responder la hacían sentirse incómoda

-yo…yo no sé nada de usted-admitió con algo de vergüenza

-Ahora entiendes Twilight, es por eso que no eres capaz de entender este misterio…yo te pido que resuelvas un caso de un tema bastante personal para mí, pero ¿cómo piensas resolverlo si ni siquiera sabes quién soy en realidad?-habló con tono sabio y comprensivo

-Entonces… ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?-

-Twilight quiero que conozcas quien soy en realidad-dijo mientras elevaba el libro y le pone un hechizo haciendo que este y la princesa brillen con un aura dorada, una vez que la luz se apagó el libro estaba con su páginas llenas de palabras.

-Twilight con ese libro podrás responder todas las preguntas que tengas sobre mi persona-explico mientras habría el libro en la primera página.

-¿Estas lista Twilight?-

-Si princesa-respondió bastante segura

-¡ESPEREN!-grita una poni mientras entra corriendo en la habitación

-¡¿Luna?!-exclaman al unísono

-Hermana…déjame ser parte de esto…yo también tengo información para contarle a Twilight-explico con voz decidida

-Luna si haces eso Twilight conocerá toda tu vida…incluso la de que no nos sentimos orgullosas…no habrá vuelta atrás-resumió con preocupación

-Hermana he tomado una decisión…estoy muy segura de todo esto…yo confió completamente en Twilight-respondió dedicándole una mirada alegre a la joven

-Veo que no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer…no me puedo oponer a tu decisión-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa en señal de apoyo y elevando el libro hacia Luna

Luna concentra su magia y rodea el libro y su cuerpo con una aura mágica de color azul haciendo que el libro cambie totalmente de forma, ahora era un libro con la mitad recubierta con cuero blanco y la otra con cuero negro, sus decoraciones eran mitad de oro y mitad de plata y ahora la portada del libro estaba decorada con 2 alicornios en vez de uno solo. El libro estaba aún más grueso producto de las memorias de Luna.

-Twilight quiero que….no…yo espero que la percepción que tengas de mí y Luna no se arruine por el contenido del libro, en nuestras vidas cometimos muchos errores…-explico llena de pesar la mayor

-Lo que quiere decir mi hermana es que…ya no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero hemos hecho lo posible por repararlos-dijo con una sonrisa ladeada

-Princesas yo no las defraudaré, les prometo que mi visión sobre ustedes siempre será de infinito respeto y lealtad-dijo llena de orgullo la unicornio

-Twilight…cuando acabes el libro entenderás porque está pasando todo esto, sabrás quienes eran Nocturne, Crystal y Brightlight…entenderás porque sueño con ese corcel de melena de fuego y la pequeña alicornia y muchas otras cosas más…-resumió seriamente a la joven

-También sabrás sobre lo que ocurrirá al cabo de 3 días-completó Luna

-¿3 días?-dijo sin percatarse del tiempo ocurrido desde que la princesa le encargó la misión de buscar información de los ponis misteriosos

-Si Twilight tienes 3 días para terminar de leer el libro, ya que después será tarde para que nos ayudes a enfrentar la crisis-respondieron al unísono

-No se preocupen princesas, ¡no descansaré hasta terminar de leer el libro!-dijo con mucha decisión

Las princesas se retiran dejando a la pequeña Twilight inserta en la lectura

-Haber empecemos…capitulo uno…

"_La pequeña Luna"_

**Fin del prólogo: memorias del pasado**

* * *

**bueno chicos aquí acaba el prólogo e inicia verdaderamente el fanfic, pero me gustaría aclarar algunas posibles dudas**

**-El fanfic fue ideado antes de leer el libro de cristal por tanto Cadence nacio alicornio**

**-Lord Nocturne es lo mismo que Lord Artemis o principe Artemis (r63 de Luna) solo que lo conoci como Nocturne y no como Artemis y se que Artemis es un nombre mixto y blablabla pero me gusta más Nocturne sin ofensas**

**-La participación de Nocturne y Solaris serán aclaradas con el transcurso de la historia, al igual que todos los misterios :)**

**gracias por leer**

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews y sugerencias :D**


	2. cap 1: la pequeña Luna

_**Chicos me he tardado bastante por culpa de los examenes y deberes universitarios, en fin aqui traigo el primer capitulo, es cuando verdaderamente inicia la historia hoy leeremos sobre los primeros recuerdos de Celestia, se relatara las aventuras de Celestia cuando era solo una potranca (imaginen algo como 10-12 años humanos) y que es lo que sintio cuando llegó Luna a su vida(1-2 años humanos).**_

_**recuerdo que mlp fim es propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust y que esta es solo una historia con fines de entretención **_

_**diviertanse :)**_

* * *

**MLP: memorias del pasado**

**Capítulo I**

_La pequeña Luna_

Como tú probablemente sepas, yo soy una alicornia, pero lo que no creo que sepas es mi procedencia es decir ¿Dónde nací? ¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Qué edad tengo? Querido lector déjame introducirte un poco. Yo nací en un lugar que existió muchísimo antes de Equestria una tierra fantástica y mítica incluso para ponis como tu…era la ciudad de los alicornios. Esta ciudad como su nombre lo dice era habitada exclusivamente por ponis de mi especie, los alicornios éramos seres majestuosos y milenarios, nuestra especie era pacífica y poderosa jamás conoció la guerra y el caos…utopía era el sinónimo más cercano a nuestro estilo de vida.

Mis primeros recuerdos se limitan a aquellos momentos en que era sostenida en los cálidas patas de mi madre, recuerdo sus miradas tiernas y las nanas que me cantaba para dormir, recuerdo también las alas oscuras de mi padre y las sonrisas cariñosas que me brindaba…poco más puedo recordar de mis primeros años, pero mi infancia si la recuerdo bien, recuerdo mi cuadragésimo (40) cumpleaños y todos mis familiares: tíos, abuelos y primos me visitaron y me regalaron distintos objetos, yo era muy feliz…todos me querían, me abrazaban y me mimaban, siempre se mostraban impresionados con cada mínimo gesto que hacía, siempre me abrazaban y decían cosas como "¡¿Celestia eres tú?! No es posible si hace tan solo unas décadas eras una pequeña bolita blanca y rosa cuanto has crecido" y siempre me animaban con cosas como "_Celestia algún día serás la mejor maga de todas" o "serás el poni más grande de todos" _o también_ "tu futuro estará lleno de felicidad"_, al principio no me creía sus palabras ya que yo no me veía como un alicornio especial, aún era pequeña y no podía volar o hacer magia real, con el paso del tiempo empecé a creerme aquellas palabras, ya que era bastante talentosa tanto en magia como vuelo para mi corta edad.

Adoraba aquellas mañanas en las que mi padre y yo salíamos al parque para practicar mi vuelo, mi papi era mi gran amigo podía confiar en él en lo que sea, aunque físicamente éramos muuuy distintos, yo era blanca como la nieve y el oscuro como el cielo nocturno a pesar de ello éramos muy iguales en personalidad, me encantaba jugar con él, recuerdo que cada vez que lograba elevarme unos centímetros del suelo sus ojos resplandecían y no paraba de emocionarse incluso aún más que yo misma y cuando volvía al suelo me abrazaba y me felicitaba, y cuando nos devolvíamos para nuestra casa comprábamos un pastel de chocolate y lo comíamos los 2 solitos ya que era nuestro secretito, porque era su pony número uno.

En las tardes solía pasar tiempo con mi madre ella era físicamente parecida a mí, pero no iguales de personalidad yo era energética y juguetona y ella era tranquila y maternal pero nos queríamos mucho y siempre me animaba cuando me sentía sola o tenía un problema, cuando me abrazaba con su ala me sentía en el lugar más cálido y suave del mundo. Ella siempre me felicitaba cuando lograba que mi cuerno brillara con luz dorada, me felicitaba y me contaba cuentos de princesas alicornios que encontraban a su príncipe encantador.

-¿mami? ¿Yo también podre encontrar a mi príncipe?-pregunté con mucha inocencia

-claro que sí cariño, todas tenemos a nuestro príncipe…solo tienes que encontrarlo-me respondió mientras me lamia la mejilla

-¿pero cómo sabré que es el pony correcto?-conteste preocupada

-hijita…siempre lo encontraras mientras lo sientas aquí-me dijo señalándome con la pezuña

-¿seguir a mi estómago?-pregunte tocando mi pancita

-jejej no hija…aquí… en tu corazón-me corrigió

-¿mi corazón?-pregunte confundida

-Si hija…recuerda que no existe fuerza más poderosa que la que sale de nuestros corazones-me explicó con ternura

-te quiero mami-le dije dándole un abrazo

-yo también hijita-devolviéndome el gesto

Nos quedamos un buen momento así, ninguna de las 2 quería romper el abrazo, me encantaba estar entre sus cálidas alas era mi lugar favorito.

-¿Celestia?... ¿adivina que hora es?-me pregunto con cara divertida

-mmm… ¿las 5 o 6?-respondí con inseguridad

-jejej no…¡es hora de las cosquillas!-me dijo mientras empezaba a darme cosquillas con su hocico

-jajajajajj ma jajaj amama jajaja ¡para! jajajaja-mi cuerpo no paraba de retorcerse por las cosquillas que me daba, me encantaba que me hicieran cosquillas yo era muy cosquillosa, continuamos un rato hasta que mi padre ingresa a la habitación

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-preguntó con cara de cómplice

-jejej nada cariño solo jugaba con Celestia-dijo mi mamá divertida

-¿jugar? y ¿porque no me invitaron?-dijo haciendo pucheros como potrillo

-jejeje ¿cariño no estás un poco grande?-

-¿yo?...no para nada, siempre tendré tiempo para jugar con mi princesita, no es así Celestia…¿Celestia?-mis padres se preocuparon al no verme y empezaron a buscarme por toda la habitación

-¿Celestia? ¿Celestia? ¿¡hija!?-preguntó mi padre al no verme en la habitación

Yo estaba oculta dentro de un viejo baúl, le estaba preparando una sorpresa a mi papi, jamás lo vendrá venir, una vez que espere el momento me asome por la rendija del baúl y vi la espalda de mi padre, era la oportunidad perfecta…

-¡¿Hija, Celestia donde…?!

-Ajá te atrapé!-dije saltando en su cabeza mientras le mordía su oreja izquierda

-jojojo ahí estas traviesa-rio mi padre al ver la sorpresa

-jejeje ¿Celestia cariño que estás haciendo?-rio mi madre

-¡Soy el monstruo muerde oreja!-explique mientras peleaba con la oreja. Mi padre me sacudió y me tiro al suelo suavemente

-¿Con que monstruo eh?, prepárate hija ¡aquí viene el verdadero monstruo!-me dijo con cara de juego

-¡Nooooo!-grite mientras los 3 empezamos a corretear por toda la casa hasta que se hizo de noche y los 3 nos quedábamos dormidos en el suelo.

Así eran todos los fines de semana, siempre nos divertíamos juntos eran mis días favoritos, solo eramos los 3, sin que nadie nos quitara nuestra felicidad, pero no era así en los días de la semana, mis papis tenían que trabajar y yo me quedaba sola en la casa porque no habían muchos ponies de mi edad, al principio no me afectaba porque tenía tiempo para jugar con mis juguetes, practicar vuelo y magia, pero los años pasaban yo ya había cumplido unos 310 años, era una pony que ha recibido de todo en la vida pero me sentía muy sola, si no fuera por esos divertidos fines de semana sería una pony muy triste, en las tardes de los días de semana solía acostarme debajo de un árbol del parque y miraba como los demás potros y potrancas jugaban con sus hermanitos menores, los envidiaba mucho no tienen ni idea de cómo deseaba tener un hermanito menor con quien jugar, les dije miles de veces a mis padres que deseaba tener un hermanito, pero ellos decían que debía ser paciente, así paso otra década hasta que una tarde después de volver del parque encontré a mis dos padres en mi pieza.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué están en mi habitación? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunté curiosa y temerosa

-Hija…hay algo que tenemos que decirte…-explico mi padre con calma

-¿es algo malo?-pregunté con temor

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y empezaron a reírse

-¿porque se ríen? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dije con molestia

-jejje hija…estamos esperando un potrillo, por fin tendrás un hermanito-finalizo mi madre con felicidad

Yo estaba estática por la feliz noticia, realmente no era capaz de creerlo, estaba inerte como una piedra.

-¿Celestia?…. ¿hija?...¿hija estas bien?-preguntó mi padre con preocupación

-SSSSiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Voy a tener un hermanito! Voy a tener un hermanito-gritaba a todo pulmón ya que por fin mi deseo sería realidad, tendría un hermanito con quien jugar era la pony más feliz del mundo, era tan feliz que no pare de saltar por una semana todos mis amigos notaron como estaba radiante de felicidad. Esos meses no paraba de hacerles miles de preguntas a mis padres, estaba tan emocionada

-¿será macho o hembra?

-Aun no lo sabemos hijita-respondió mi padre con calma

-¿será clara u oscura?-

-Depende si nace en la noche o en el día cariño-

-¿le gustara el chocolate o no?-

-puede que si puede que no, quien sabe-explico algo inseguro

-aaahh…y ¿podré jugar con él o ella?-

-Claro que si hija pero se paciente-pidió algo cansado

-¿será grande o chico?

-hija aún no sabemos cómo va a ser

-y creen que ¿le caeré bien?

-Claro que si hija-

-¿Dónde dormirá?

-En la casa hija… quizás compartas habitación con él o ella…hija estoy algo cansado ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?-suspiro profundamente

-mmm…si…mmm… ¿de dónde vienen los potrillos?-pregunte mostrando una sonrisa

-oh…uhg….eso…eso mejor pregúntaselo a tu madre yo estoy muy cansado-respondió con la cara roja

-vamos papi ya estoy grande…además mami está cansada también, ella me dijo que tú me lo dirías-mentí para que me respondiera

-p…pe…pero haber mmm…como te lo explico…es cuando 2 ponies….es como una abejita…-empezó a relatar

Mi padre me explico miles de teorías extrañas, abejitas, águilas y huevos, minotauros y sirenas, enchufes y cables, tantas teorías extrañas e inverosímiles que decidí preguntarle a mi madre, ella a diferencia de mi padre como es maestra de magia no se puso tan nerviosa y me lo explico con mucha calma

-Veras hija cuando 2 ponis un macho y una hembra adultos como tu padre y yo se quieren mucho mucho, ellos se reúnen para…-yo escuchaba atentamente el relato pero mientras ella prosiguió con la explicación mi cara cambiaba de curiosidad a miedo, terror y asco

-y así hija es como se crean los potrillos… ¿te queda alguna duda?-me dijo con su natural tono de voz calmado

-eeeemmm….no…ninguna-mi cara estaba roja y estaba bastante avergonzada yo intentaba taparme la cara con mis pezuñas

-hija no tienes de que avergonzarte es un proceso natural y tarde o temprano te lo enseñarían en la academia siempre es bueno estar prevenida-explicaba con su infinita calma

-p…pero yo creía que era obra de los polvos estelares-dije con más vergüenza

-hija… pero si tuvimos que hacer lo mismo para tenerte a ti-explico confundida por mi reacción

-¡aaaahhhh! ¡no quiero imaginarlo!….papa y tu…esos ruidos en la noche ¡ahhhh!-grite pensando en esos ruidos

-hija cálmate ya eres una potranca y debes aprender estas cosas-

-t…te…tengo q..que ir a mi habitación-me disculpe yéndome toda avergonzada de la habitación

Durante una semana estuve muy callada y no volví a hacerle más preguntas a mis padres, ¡quizás que otra cosa me digan!. Viendo estos pensamientos creo que fui bien inmadura pero para ese entonces yo todo lo veía como mariposas y muchos colores, mi cuerpo estaba creciendo rápido, ya estaba en camino hacia la adolescencia pero nunca pensé que las diferencias de macho y hembra, eran bueno…para eso. Que inocente era…

Al cabo de unas semanas volví a ser la pony parlanchina que todo el mundo conoce y volví a hacerles preguntas a mis padres.

Los meses pasaron y celebramos mi cumpleaños número 320 vinieron todos mis parientes y vecinos, todos me trajeron regalos y jugué con mis primos mayores,

-¡Tia felicitaciones! Solo te faltan unos 30 años más y podrás asistir a la academia como nosotros-indicó mi primo de color gris

-¡30 años pasan volando!...además así podré pasar tiempo con mi futuro hermano/hermana-respondí con alegría

-que bien Tia, por fin tendrás un hermanito ¿Cómo crees que sea? Yo creo que será potrilla-exclamó mi prima de color rosado

-mmm…yo creo que será un macho como yo-indicándose a si mismo

-¡será una potrilla!-gritó enojada

-¡potrillo!-

-¡potrilla!-

-Chicos da lo mismo si es hembra o macho, será mi hermanito igual-dije intentando calmar el ambiente

-si tienes razón….aunque sigo diciendo que será macho y será nocturno como el tío-dijo casi en susurro

-yo creo que será diurna como tu Celestia-continuo mi prima

-Realmente eso depende de qué momento del día nazca, yo no puedo adivinarlo-explique con nerviosismo

-¿pero qué preferirías? ¿Diurno o nocturno?-me preguntaron con ojos asertivos

-mmmm…Chicos también podría ser del crepúsculo o del mediodía como ustedes-expuse con dificultad

-si tienes razón…pero creo que podría ser una hermosa potrilla del día-explico moviendo su melena con gracia

-o un fuerte potrillo de la noche-dijo inflando el pecho

-jajajaj da igual yo solo quiero que nazca para que podamos jugar todos juntos-

-si tienes razón Tia da lo mismo si es macho o hembra lo único que importa es que será nuestro nuevo primo menor-explico mi primo desordenándome el pelo cariñosamente

-30 años Tia no puedo esperar para que entres a la academia y seamos compañeras, podríamos hacer tantísimas cosas…-y así mi prima me empezó a contar las maravillas de la academia.

-y Tia lo mejor de todo es que hay unos potros muy apuestos, pero no tienes ni idea hay uno que entró hace poco que es perfecto-explico con corazones en los ojos

-hay no de nuevo…-exclamó mi primo con cansancio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundida con la reacción de mi primo

-Es que todas las chicas no paran de hablar del chico de segundo, un alicornio blanco de melena naranja como era que se llamaba Sol… Sol…aahhh da lo mismo es realmente insoportable-gritó furioso

-Solo estas celoso porque es el poni más apuesto de todos-continuo mi prima

-Es solo un presumido que coquetea con todas las ponies de la academia, no sé cómo su novia lo soporta-murmuro cruzando las patas delanteras

-¿coquetea con todas y tiene novia?-pregunte extrañada

-no escuches a mi hermano solo esta celoso porque él es el novio de la chica que le gusta-me explicó haciendo un ademan con su pezuña

-¡Crystal se merece a un verdadero pony no a ese adefesio!

-¡no es un adefesio! él es el pony más perfecto de todos y cuando crezca se casara conmigo...-

-¡pero tiene 100 años menos que tú!..cof..cof…además tiene novia-

-da lo mismo lo esperare y él se enamorara de mí y seremos felices por siempre-

-¡aaggghh yeguas! ¡¿Quien las entiende?!-

-¡oye!-le grite molesta

-tu no Tia… tu eres inteligente y no estarás detrás de ese tonto-se disculpó

-ni siquiera lo conozco…además todavía no estoy interesada en los potros-explicque con calma

-pero te encantaría es perfecto para ti, es lindo, apuesto, gracioso, caballeroso, alegre….

-Blah blah blah…estoy cansado de él-grito irritado mi primo

-y además es diurno…-finalizo con una mirada provocadora

-¡guau! se nota que te gusta mucho-dije sorprendida

-¡Gustarle! ¡Ni siquiera sabe su nombre! Solo lo encuentra lindo-explico mi primo

-no importa somos uno para el otro-

Como siempre los 2 continuaron una pelea en la que como siempre yo tenía que terminar

-chicos aun no estoy interesada en los potros y todavía me faltan 30 años para ir a la academia…uff…pero mi hermanito llegara en unos pocos meses y me gustaría saber cómo ser una buena hermana-sentencié algo cansada

Mis primos se miraron y me explicaron que no siempre se llevaron bien, sin embargo me dijeron que yo no tendría problemas porque soy era excelente amiga y seguramente una buena hermana también. Continuamos hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y mis tíos se llevaron a mis primos, por mi parte me quede pensando hasta quedarme dormida

Los meses pasaron y en medio de la noche mi padre me levanta sin motivo aparente, odiaba que lo hiciera me gustaba dormir hasta tarde.

-¿papi? Grooowwnn (bostezo) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?-decía con los ojos aún cansado porque todavía no estaba despierta del todo

-Celestia…hija mia, ven sígueme…tienes que ver esto-me dijo con una sonrisa cálida

-¿uh?-me levante mientras me frotaba los ojos y bostezaba

-jojojo hija apúrate, no demores tanto-

-ya voy, ya voy-respondí estirando mis alas y siguiendo a mi padre por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a su habitación

-hija...ha nacido-dijo mi padre con voz de satisfacción

-¿nacido? Grooow (bostezo) ¿quién?-dije aún sin poder despertar del todo

-jojojo tu hermanita, hija-me explico con una sonrisa

-mi… ¿mi hermanita?-pregunte sin darme cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras

-Si hija…ahora eres la hermana mayor-

-…mi hermanita…-recién después de unos instantes pude comprender el significado de esas palabras

-NACIO! NACIO! Nació! porfiiiiiiiinnnn siiiiiiii soy hermana mayor…uff…¡tengo una hermanita!¡Tengo una hermanita!-grite a todo pulmón mientras daba saltos alrededor de mi papi

-hija cálmate un poco, tu mamá está muy cansada y necesita silencio-

-¡Quiero verla!...¡quiero verla!-exclame llena de felicidad mientras seguía a mi padre dando pequeños saltitos

-sí hija, por eso te despertamos tan temprano, queríamos que la conocieras por primera vez-dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-¡¿voy a verla?!

-podrás verla hija… pero mantén calma, tu madre está muy cansada y tu hermanita recién ha nacido-me explico mientras me hacía un gesto para que guardara silencio.

Yo obedecí y luego abrí la puerta con timidez, la habitación estaba iluminada con las luces de las velas, mientras que las ventanas mostraban un hermoso cielo nocturno, mi madre estaba acostada en su gran cama mientras cubría a mi hermanita con su majestuosa ala, al mirarme me sonríe y me invita a que me acerque a su lado, yo estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada, era completamente entendible pues vería a mi hermanita por primera vez ¿Cómo sería? ¿Le gustara jugar? ¿Me amara o no? Tenía muchas dudas en mi mente, me imaginaba que podía ser una alicornia oscura como cualquier alicornio que nace en la noche, pero no podía imaginarme como seria en su totalidad. Me acerque cuidadosamente al lado de mi madre, ella me lame una mejilla con ternura y levanta cuidadosamente su ala permitiéndome ver a la pequeña. Era una bolita de color azul oscuro con cola y melena de color celeste y unas alitas minúsculas, mi corazón se paralizo al verla…sentí como dentro de mi nació algo nuevo, era como un sentimiento de protección hacia la pequeña

-¡Es muy hermosa mami! ¿Cuál va a ser su nombre?-dije emocionada con los ojos algo vidriosos de la emoción

-se llama Luna y ella será tu hermana menor-me respondió con voz fraternal mientras acomodaba a la pequeña entre sus alas

-y yo seré la mejor hermana del mundo, mami no puedo esperar para jugar con ella-dije con ojos llenos de felicidad

-Me alegro cariño pero tendrás que esperar… todavía es muy pequeña y frágil para sacarla a jugar-me explico abrazándome con su enorme ala desocupada

La quede mirando unos instantes era muy hermosa, se parecía a mi padre…sus pequeñas alas eran solo unas pocas plumas sin capacidad de volar aun, se veía tan frágil

-mami…¿puedo sostenerla por un momento?-dije con algo de inseguridad

-…claro hija-me respondió mientras deposito a la pequeña entre mis patas delanteras

Mientras la sujetaba sentí un pequeño cambio de temperatura, era frio, era un frio cálido aunque parezca raro, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi interior y como mi corazón se agitaba, quería decirle algo, aunque lo olvidara después, pero no sabía que decir…estaba tan emocionada que ya sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, pero me quede estática, ella empezaba a mover su pequeña nariz, empezaba a olfatear y como arte de reflejo aleje mi cara de ahí, entonces abrió sus ojos por primera vez, lo primero que vio fue la cálida sonrisa de mi madre, ella enseguida le lame la mejilla, y la bebé sonríe, yo me alegre mucho, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando volvió a olfatear pero esta vez me miro a mí, sus ojos eran como unas aceitunas con un pequeño iris azul, así con una voz fraternal me acerco a ella

-h…hola….soy tu hermana Celestia…Tia para ti-dije con la voz más cariñosa que tenía

No sé si realmente entendió mis palabras, pero ella se levantó y camino torpemente hasta mí y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo

-Pequeña Luna…te quiero mucho-dije en un hilo de voz porque estaba llorando a mares. Lo sabía a partir de ese momento nació un fuerte lazo entre ambas.

Pasaron los primeros años, todos estábamos maravillados con la pequeña alicornia, yo siempre intentaba pasar tiempo con ella leyéndole y contándole de las maravillas que existían afuera en la ciudad. Sabía que todo eso era inútil ya que probablemente no entendiese nada de lo que le decía o recordase alguna palabra de lo que le decía, pero por lo menos me hacía feliz hacerlo. Siempre éramos yo y ella… o por lo menos así lo fue los primeros años.

Lamentablemente las cosas no mejoraron o por lo menos no fue así desde mi punto de vista, a principio el cambio fue sutil y no me molestaba, pero empezó a notar como mis padres dejaban de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, aquellas mañanas de vuelo con mi padre empezaron a desaparecer, al principio solo se redujeron unas horas, después fueron una vez por semana, luego solo pasábamos unas escasas horas hasta que finalmente me encontré practicando sola, mi padre no tenía tiempo para mí porque tenía que cuidar de Luna. Al mismo tiempo mi madre lentamente dejo de enseñarme magia, según ella ya no tenía nada más que pudiera enseñarme y yo volví a sentirme sola.

Fue un fin de semana de primavera en donde todas mis dudas se despejaron

-¿Papi?-

-¿Si hija? ¿Pasa algo?

-bueno….han pasado 3 semanas desde que no hemos podido estar los 2 solos me preguntaba si hoy….-pregunte un poco esperanzada

-Ahh…lo lamento mucho hijita…pero ya estas grande y ya eres lo suficientemente buena voladora…ya no necesitas mi ayuda-se disculpó mi padre

-no te preocupes…no quería molestarte-dije con la cabeza agachada mientras me dirigía al parque…sola…como solía hacerlo últimamente.

Sola en el parque volvía a practicar mi vuelo, me elevé unos pocos y me moví unos cuantos más, practique unas pocas piruetas y luego aterricé con cansancio

-ufff…ojala papá y mamá vieran cuanto he avanzado…si tuviera las alas más desarrolladas estos segura que podría volar cuanto quisiese- me tire en el pasto y mire al cielo quedándome dormida bajo el árbol

-jojjojojo ¡muy bien hija! ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien!-exclamo una voz muy familiar

-¿papa?-me levante al escuchar su voz

-más rápido hija, más rápido y lo lograras-gritó mientras me diriguia hasta él

Corrí a toda velocidad por la emoción de encontrarlo, no puedo creerlo realmente vino, vino por mí, pero cuando llegue a la colina me encontré con mi padre y mi hermanita. Ella estaba moviendo sus alas, mientras mi papá la sujetaba.

-Si hija sigue así, lo estás haciendo muy bien….excelente, ¡¿quién es mi pony numero uno?!-

Esas palabras me afectaron me sentí despechada, olvidada, remplazada yo siempre fui la pony numero uno de mi papi

-ahora Luna…toma…pastel de chocolate para celebrar, solo para los dos-

Me fui a mi casa antes de que me pudiesen ver, me sentí fuera de lugar ya que era pastel para solo los dos, no había espacio para mi, 3 son multitud. Me sentí mal pero se me ocurrió una buena idea, si mi papá estaba ocupado con Luna quizás podría pasar tiempo con mi madre, así fui a buscar a mi madre

-¿Mama? ¿Maaaa?-la llamé al llegar a mi casa

-¿Celestia?-

-¿mamá? ¿Mami? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-oh hija… no te esperaba tan temprano, pero ya que estas aquí puedes ayudarme con los arreglos

-¿arreglos? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno…con tu padre hemos conversado y bueno…Luna ya está creciendo y creemos que sería bueno que compartieras habitación con ella, ya que sabemos que tú y ella se quieren mucho

-¿y porque no me preguntaron?-

-Bueno…queríamos que fuera una sorpresa…¿estas molesta?-pregunto extrañada

-….n…no…es solo que no me lo esperaba-respondí incomoda con la situación

-hija te ves molesta… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Pasa algo con Luna?-

-No…nada…nada me encanta la idea, la adoro, la amo, ¡es fantástico!-exclame falsamente

-Celestia….-

-no enserio madre…estoy contenta enserio-volví a mentir

-Hija si te molesta solo tienes que decirme-

-Molestarme para nada, es solo que me tomo de sorpresa, yo estoy contenta, nunca les mentiría-no tenía idea porque mentía tanto

-Bueno hija…tu nunca me mentirías, cualquier cosa me avisas-

-mmm….mami me preguntaba….mmm… ¿cuándo podríamos practicar magia juntas como antes?-pregunté con timidez

-oh hija me encantaría ver tus avances pero necesito ocupar ese tiempo para poder enseñarle magia a tu hermanita de la misma manera que lo hice contigo cuando tenías su edad, ella necesita de toda mi atención-

-Aaaahhh…genial-dije con poco ánimo

-hija…tu puedes acompañarnos si quieres, aunque ya sabes todo eso-

-No….no tienes razón ya se toda esa magia…tienes razón será mejor que siga con mis propias lecciones-corregí

-Celestia…tu padre y yo tenemos que pasar tiempo con tu hermanita…ella nos necesita

-No…madre estoy bien, lo entiendo ella es una bebe aún y necesita de ustedes, yo estoy grande-dije retirándome de la habitación

Los días continuaron y yo me sentía cada vez más desplazada de la atención de mis padres, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la falta de atención, sino que ahora debía compartir mi habitación con mi "querida hermanita", al principio no molestaba, pero cada vez me molestaba que siempre buscara mi compañía, que durmiera, dibujara con mis lápices, mordiera mis juguetes, ocupara mis mantitas, en fin su mera presencia me molestaba, no soportaba tenerla a mi lado solo quería que se fuera de mi vida.

No sabía cómo sentirme, estaba enojada porque Luna me estaba quitando la atención de mis padres y por otro lado estaba enojada porque me sentía enojada por sentirme enojada ¡aaaahhh!... No sabía que hacer nunca había experimentado esta sensación antes, no entendía porque estaba enojada de mi hermanita ella era una bebé, solo babeaba y lloraba ¿Porque todo el mundo se volvía tan loco cada vez que movía los brazos? ¡aaarrrggg! No la soportaba, no soportaba su cara inocente, no soportaba que siempre intentara estar cerca mío cuando yo no quería, no soportaba que me imitara todo el tiempo, era totalmente insoportable.

Era mi cumpleaños número 325 pero ese día yo no era el centro de atención, no…ese día era como siempre otro día para adorar a Luna

-¡Tia felicitaciones! ¡feliz cumpleaños!

-gracias chicos-agradecí emocionada

-Tia que grande esta Luna…¡esta preciosa!-se emociono mi prima

-Si y es un pony nocturna como lo predije, es increíble-acompaño mi primo

-Ademas parece ser muy lista-

-tambien parece ser muy buena para la magia-

-bueno yo también soy buena-intente unirme a la conversación

-pero es diferente…¡ella es increíble!-exclamaron al unísono

-y además es la primera yegua nocturna de la familia-

-blah, blah, blah! Ella no es tan fantástica!-grite enojada

-¡¿cómo que no?!-

-No ven que es solo un bebe, ¡no es la gran cosa!-continúe aun enojada por la conversación

-yo creo que alguen esta celosa…-

-¿Celosa? ¿Celosa yo? Jajajaja ¡jamas estaría celosa de una guagua llorona!

-si Celestia…tu..tu estas celosa o quizás deberíamos decir Celostia

-jajajjaa ¡Celostia!, ¡Celostia!-

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!-la música paro en ese instante y todos se dieron vuela para escucharme pero yo estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta

-No entiendo porque todo el mundo la adora tanto si solo es una bebé detestable!-explote en rabia

-¡Celestia!-gritó mi madre

Me di vuelta y vi a mis padres con rostros enojados mientras mi madre se acerca con la Lunita

-Hija no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir de tu hermanita ¡discúlpate ahora!-me ordenó mi padre

Todos mis familiares estaban prestándome atención, no tenía que disculparme era el momento perfecto para que todos se dieran cuenta de lo detestable que era.

-¡No! ¡No tengo porque disculparme! Desde que ella nació mi vida ha sido un infierno

-¡Celestia!

-No madre, ella me ha robado toda su atención y cariño

-Hija basta!

-¡NO! este es mi cumpleaños y todo el mundo no para de hablar de Luna esto, Luna aquello, ¡no lo soporto! Yo debería ser el centro de atención es mi cumpleaños, ¡mío! ¡MÍO!

Mis gritos provocaron que Luna llorara trayendo una serie de hechizos catastróficos destruyendo la fiesta, todo habría acabado si no fuera porque mis tíos intervinieron deshaciendo los hechizos, pero Luna continuo llorando.

-¡Celestia! Mira lo que has hecho. Has arruinado la fiesta y ahora tu hermanita no para de llorar-exclamó mi madre con Luna llorando en sus brazos

-¿Mi culpa?, todo es culpa de ¡ELLA!-grité indicándola con mi pezuña

-¡Basta! Hemos sido muy pacientes Celestia quiero que vayas a tu habitación ¡AHORA!-ordeno mi padre con una voz muy potente

_"__No lo puedo creer, Celosa de su hermanita que vergüenza," "ella es un angelito como se atreve decirle todas esas cosas", "yo pensé que Celestia era una pony modelo pero nos equivocamos" _

Susurraban mis familiares creyendo que no los escuchaba, mi ira iba en aumento pero me contuve, mordí mis labios sintiéndome sucia y despreciada.

Durante los días siguientes no vi ni a Luna ni a mis padres, ellos seguían enojados conmigo y no pensaban hablarme hasta que me disculpase, no tenía por qué disculparme con ella, incluso ahora que ni la veo me molesta, no ha parado de llorar desde mi cumpleaños, ¡no puedo dormir! No puedo practicar magia o vuelo dentro de mi casa por sus llantos y tampoco puedo salir al parque porque todos me odian, solo quería que me pusieran atención como antes…cuando solo éramos los 3, pero no…ahora estaba Luna y toda la atención es para Luna que irritante porque cascos es tan increíblemente tierna, ufff si fuera más grosera o tosca nadie la amaría tanto….Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió "el plan perfecto" mi venganza contra la pequeña amenaza azul…jejej… mi pequeño teatro estaba a punto de iniciar.

A la mañana siguiente, me acerque a la habitación de mis padres, ellos estaban cansados por la falta de horas de sueño, Luna seguía llorando y llorando.

-….¿papá?...¿mamá?-pregunte con timidez

-….Celestia...-dijieron intentando ocultar el rencor

-papá….mamá…he estado pensando sobre mis acciones…y bueno…venía a disculparme con Luna-dije con calma y aparente arrepentimiento

-¿Esto no es un truco verdad?-me miraron con desconfianza

-¡NO! Digo…he reflexionado y creo que fui muy egoísta…y bueno caprichosa…trate mal a Luna…ella no tiene la culpa, solo estaba celosa de no ser el centro de atención…-dije disculpandome

-Hija estamos orgullosos de ti, por fin te diste cuenta de tu error, no todos los ponis son tan humildes como para aceptar tus errores…te queremos Celestia, no importa si pasamos menos tiempo contigo eres nuestra amada hija pase lo que pase-dijo mi madre dándome un abrazo de esos que no me daba desde pequeña, lo habría disfrutado mucho si no fuera por el llanto de Luna

-mami…¿porque no para de llorar?…no puedo dormir con su llanto-pregunte cansada de sus ruidos

-Hija hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero no podemos hacer que pare de llorar… todos estamos cansados-me respondió preocupada por Luna

-hija…podrías sostenerla un rato tu madre y yo necesitamos descansar un momento-pidió mi padre

-….si…seguro-dije aguantándome las ganas de decir que no pero mantuve la actuación y tome a luna entre mis patas

-ufff….Luna para de llorar…mami y papi están cansados...yo estoy cansada…lo lamento pero para de llorar-a pesar de que mi tono de voz no era muy delicado ni tampoco mis intenciones, pareció que me entendió a la perfección ya que paro de llorar, luego me miro y me dedico una sonrisa y me movió los brazos con la intención de jugar

-No puedo creerlo… enserio funcionó-admiti muy sorprendida

-Hija tu eres muy importante para Luna…solo eres tú la que no se da cuenta-me explico calmadamente mi madre

-sí, si…como sea-dije con voz de pocos amigos mientras dejaba que Luna subiera por mi lomo

-bueno hija yo y tu madre descansaremos un momento…podrías cuidar de Luna, te lo agradeceríamos mucho-

-Para eso son las hermanas mayores ¿no?-respondí con una falsa sonrisa

-Qué alegría escuchar eso, hija eres un sol-

Así me lleve a la bebé mientras me mordía las crines y yo me aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor. Todo debía seguir según el plan, primero debía ser la hermana perfecta, luego cuando mis padres vuelvan a confiar en mí, haría que ellos odiasen a Luna, pero primero lo primero tenía que aguantar a la pequeña.

Esos meses fueron horribles, Luna me seguía a cada segundo e imitaba cada gesto que hacía por el más mínimo que hiciera, si yo pintaba…ella también, aunque dibujaba horrible yo decía que eran lindos, si yo leía…ella también lo hacía aunque no supiese hacerlo, si dormía ella se acurrucaba a mi lado y dormía junto a mí, ¡uuurggg demonios! no sé cómo tuve tanta paciencia, deberían darme un premio…ufff… solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, mis padres estaban radiantes, realmente creían que quería a Luna, casi los tenia comiendo en mis cascos, tenía que ser muuuy paciente para que mi plan de bajar la fama de mi hermana pareciese que no fuera mi culpa.

Dos semanas después me acerque a mis padres y les pedí que me dejaran a llevar a Luna de paseo

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?…¿puedo ir al parque con Luna?

-¿Al parque?...¿y eso porque sería?-me preguntaron curiosos

-Bueno…yo…yo aún estoy avergonzada de mi comportamiento durante mi cumpleaños y quiero compensarla-dije con un tono de voz convincente

-jejje Celestia claro que puedes hacerlo, ya no has demostrado lo arrepentida que estas, has sido una hermana fantástica, claro que tienes nuestro permiso-accedió mi madre

-yo también creo que es una buena idea…Luna adora estar cerca de ti-completo mi padre

-Yo también lo creo…yo también lo creo-dije con algo de maldad

-Bueno hija ¿que están esperando? tienen toda la mañana para las dos solitas yo les prepararé el almuerzo-me explico con alegría

-Si mami volveremos al almuerzo-respondí brindándole una sonrisa

Luego fui a buscar a Luna, ella como siempre estaba feliz y sonriente, siempre estaba así cuando estaba presente, tenía que ser el "angelito" de la familia. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto me la lleve al parque de la ciudad, era un día hermoso para salir, Luna como siempre no paraba de babearme el lomo y moverse alegremente con cada pájaro que veía, ¡me tenía hasta los cascos!, pero me contuve nuevamente y seguí caminando hasta que nos acomodamos debajo de un bonito árbol, deje a Luna sentada mientras planeaba mi venganza. Luna por su parte no dejaba de mirarme solo quería jugar conmigo y eso era justamente lo que le daría.

-Luna…mira aquí estoy-le dije mostrándole una cara feliz, ella solo se reía

-ahora no estoy-dije mientras me tapaba la cara con los cascos, ella me miraba preocupada

-¡aquí toy!-le dije mostrando mi cara nuevamente haciendo que ella se caiga de la risa

Luego de un par de veces ella empezaba a imitarme a la perfección, ambas nos tapábamos la cara y la descubríamos al mismo tiempo, tan inocente…luego proseguí haciendo distintos tipos de caras, algunas de diversión, otras de preocupación, otras de sorpresa, jajaja era tan inocente y tontita

-Mira Luna esta es una para cuando los papis te vean-le explique para que pusiera atención, ella me miro y movía los cascos con emoción

-¡mira esta cara!-le dije mostrándole una cara bastante fea, pero ella no me imitó como lo tenía planeado, ella estaba temblando con los ojos vidriosos

-oh….no…no….no llores…no llores-le suplicaba porque detestaba sus llantos

-Waaaaaaa!-exploto en llanto la pequeña alicornio

Como todo el mundo sabe los llantos de bebes traen consigo hechizos muy peligrosos, sobre todo los bebes alicornios como ella.

¡Craaaasshhhh!

-¡Waaa!…¡Luna cuidado casi me das con un rayo!-grite eufórica mientras evitaba ser víctima de sus hechizos, así tome a Luna entre mis brazos y le grité sin medir mis actos

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar!-gritaba con frustración pero solo aumente sus llantos y sin darme cuenta uno de los rayos golpeo a un pajarito que volaba por el parque transformándolo en un águila de tamaños colosales

-¡Luna para de llorar!-ufff no sé qué paso pero dejo de llorar…menos mal.

-ufff….mucho mejor…ves Luna todo está mucho me…..-no acabe la frase porque el águila se llevó a mi hermanita de mis cascos

-LLuuuuuunnnaaaaaa!-no lo podía creer, esto no me podía estar pasando, ay por todos los alicornios que podía hacer, yo no quería que esto le pasase…solo quería que no fuera tan odiosamente adorable, no que se la lleve un pajarraco de 5 metros, ay no….que pasa si sale lastimada o peor si….glup….ay mama tengo que salvarla o sino estaré frita

-¡Luuuuunnnnaaaaaa!-grite mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad detrás del pajarraco

-¡Luuuuunnnaaaaa!- no tienen ni idea los deseos que tenia de volar o de poder transformar con magia a ese pájaro pero no podía

Todo el mundo en el parque estaba sorprendido del pajarraco gigantesco, pero mayor era su sorpresa al ver que llevaba a una alegre potrilla entre sus garras

-¡mira hermano un bebe que vuela!-indico un pequeño alicornio azul

-¡uuuuyyy! por última vez…¡los bebes no vuelan hermano!-dijo un potro blanco un poco más grande que Celestia

-Claro que si… ¡mira!-explico el pequeño indicando al ave

-¡Por todos los alicornios!-dijo con asombro el mayor al ver a Luna

-no ves te dije que los bebes si vuelan hermano-exclamó alegre el potrillo

-hay que hacer algo o podría lastimarse-dijo la pony rosada de una edad aproximada a la del mayor

-No se preocupen, yo mismo la rescatare-dijo el potro blanco

-¡Huzzaaahh! ese es mi hermano…el caballero más valiente-exclamo con orgullo el potrillo

-ten mucho cuidado…puede ser peligroso-suplico la alicornia rosada

-no tienen de que preocuparse soy el mejor volador de segundo año-alardeo el potro

Yo estaba cabalgando a toda velocidad detrás del ave por lo que no me importó chocar con todos los potros, arbustos o puestos de comida, solo tenía una cosa en mente… salvar a mi hermanita a toda costa

-No se preocupen chicos volveré antes de que digan ponies-explico con mucho orgullo el potro elevándose un poco del suelo

-¡Hermano cuidado!-gritó el menor

-¡¿que dem….-

CCCRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH choqué con aquel potro, afortunadamente yo Sali ilesa…pero no podía decir lo mismo de él.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh mi aaalaaaaa!-grito lleno de dolor el potro

-¿Hermano estas bien?-pregunto preocupado el menor

-¿Solly estas bien?-se preocupó la alicornia rosada

Me sentía mal por haberle roto el ala al pobre chico, pero no tenía tiempo para disculparme, tenía que rescatar a Luna y perdí unos valiosos segundos en el choque

-Luuuunnnaaaaa!-gritaba con fuerzas mientras destrozaba todo lo que estaba a mi paso

Mis latidos iban en aumento, mis energías me abandonaban pero lo peor de todo era que el pájaro se estaba alejando, no podía dejar que se la llevara, ¡la ciudad estaba en lo más alto de los cielos! Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que terminara el parque, aceleré mi paso a todo lo que daban mis patas y vi como el parque se acababa sin pensarlo me abalancé sobre el ave y atrapé a Luna entre mis patas, la mire por unos instantes…ella estaba contenta y no mostraba ningún rasguño, me sentí aliviada por un instante, pero luego me percate que estaba cayéndome hacia el infinito, intente volar pero fue inútil

-¡Aaaaayuuuuudaaaaaaa!-grite lo más fuerte que pude esperando un milagro

Cerré mis ojos lagrimosos esperando mi terrible destino pero en ese instante siento una superficie fría y suave que me sostenía, abrí los ojos y vi a mi madre que sostenía a Luna entre sus cálidos brazos, mientras que yo estaba sobre el lomo de mi padre, me sentí aliviada pero asustada porque mi padre tenía una cara que denotaba una gran ira. Luego de unos instantes aterrizamos en el parque mientras se congregaba una gran multitud a nuestro alrededor

-papa…puedo explicarlo….-solloce debilmente

-¡No hija! no puedes, ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que acabas de hacer!

-pero….pero…papá…-

-Nada de peros hija-

Los ponis alrededor empezaron a gritarme "_rompió todos los arbustos del parque" "destruyo mi puesto de comida", "daño la flores", "hizo que botara mi pastel", "rompió la ala de mi novio","lleno de pintura las aceras del parque" _

-yo…yo….fue un accidente-explique al borde del llanto

-¿Un accidente? No creo que tus intenciones fueran un accidente-me gritó lleno de ira

-pero papá….mamá yo no quise que esto le pasara a Luna…fue un accidente-

-¡Casi matas a tu hermana y de paso a ti también hija!-

-yo solo intente alcanzar al pájaro, no quería que esto le pasase-

-si no fuera por el hermanito menor del joven a cual le rompiste el ala tú y tu hermana estarían muertas-

-yo…yo…solo quería que volvieran a quererme como antes-explique con la voz quebrada

-Celestia….nos has decepcionado….-finalizo con profunda decepción

-pero yo solo….snifff-trate de defenderme mientras algunas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

-Siempre creímos que serias un buen ejemplo para Luna, pero nos equivocamos…Hija no tienes ni idea lo importante que eres para tu hermanita, ella solo quiere estar a tu lado…¡debería darte vergüenza!…mírala…no para de temblar quizás la traumatizaste de por vida-explicó mi padre lleno de ira

-….fue…fue un…accidente-susurre al borde del llanto

-Celestia…no puedo creerlo pero…estas C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-A-finalizo provocando un gran silencio en el parque

Se produjo un silencio monumental, nunca había sido castigada en mi vida, ser castigado era la máxima penalización en nuestra tierra, yo me sentía adolorida, miserable y humillada, todo el mundo me odiaba, deseaba desaparecer y que me tragasen las nubes, pero tenía que irme con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, todos me silbaban y me miraban con disgusto y desaprobación, me di vuelta un momento y vi como todo el mundo se acercaba a Luna y la mimaban

_"__Pobrecita" "¿está bien?" "¿Esta herida?" "Pobrecilla no para de temblar" "como se atreven a cometer tal atrocidad con esta pequeña criatura", "fue una potrilla muy valiente", "tener celos de una bebé, que vergüenza de hermana"_

Intente olvidar aquellas palabras pero me era imposible, fue todo un accidente…yo termine herida y sucia intentando salvar a mi hermanita y ella que no tiene ni un solo rasguño es protegida por todos ¡si fue un accidente!, vi nuevamente a mis padres pero su caras solo decían que me fuera de ahí. Camine con mi cuerpo adolorido hasta mi casa y me encerré en mi habitación y lloré por el resto del día.

Me quede en mi pieza por días, solo salía para ir al baño y cuando me traían comida, mis padres me dijeron que no me levantarían el castigo hasta que haya aprendido mi lección pero que lección tenía que aprender si todo fue un accidente, no lograba entenderlo…Todos en la ciudad no paraban de hablar del incidente y de compadecerse de mi hermanita….¡que estupidez! ella conjuro al pájaro y yo la rescate ¡casi muriendo en el intento!, nunca había estado castigada…nunca había estado celosa…nunca había mentido tanto…que era lo que me pasaba…desde cuando que era una pony mala…yo era una tonta en ese entonces y todo se lo atribuí a mi hermanita…todo era culpa de Luna desde que ella llegó yo no he parado de portado tan mal. El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, era Luna que caminaba dificultosamente hasta mi lado

-Shuuu….shu ¡ándate!...no quiero estar contigo-le dije haciéndole gestos pero al parecer fue inútil ella se puso a mi lado

-¡Aléjate Luna!...no quiero jugar contigo-le explique alejándola con mi pezuña, pero era persistente e insistió en ponerse a mi lado

-aaay Luna…cof..cof…¿cómo te lo explico?….**no-quiero-jugar-contigo**-inclusive con manzanitas ella insistía en jugar, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cómo es que no me entiende?, ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan boba?!

-**N-O** no no no NO! Quiero que te alejes entre más mejor!-le grite indicándole la puerta, ella miro la puerta y luego se volvió a mí pero solo me agito las patas delanteras con entusiasmo

-uuuuyyyy no lo puedo creer-suspire y tome a Luna con mis patas

-Mirame….mirame ¿crees que tengo ganas de jugar contigo?-le dije indicándole mi cara seria

Ella seguía comiéndose su pezuña

-¡oye! ¡Escúchame cuando te esto hablando!-pero ella me pone su pezuña babeada sobre mi mejilla…¡qué asco! Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, tome a Luna con más fuerza y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y la deje en el marco de la puerta

-Ahora si pequeña tonta…yo no quiero jugar contigo, no quiero verte de nuevo en mi habitación es mía y tú no estás invitada-le grite con rabia

-awww..aga..ga-me dijo moviendo las patas con una sonrisa

-Escúchame tu no me agradas…es más ni siquiera te soporto…incluso te detesto, si eso es, te detesto ¡te detesto! Desde que has llegado a mi familia no has sido más que una insufrible piedra en mi camino y por eso te detesto…¡no se en que estaba pensando cuando le pedí a mis padres tener a una hermanita!-una vez que finalicé se produjo un silencio, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, yo me sentía bien, me sentía libre y sin remordimientos, me sentía libre al fin, respire unos momentos y luego mire a Luna, ella tenía los ojos algo vidriosos, por un momento me sentí mal…pero ya no volvería atrás

-Adiós…Luna-me despedí mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta pero entonces

-Ce…cewe…cewestia-fue una sola palabra, una mísera palabra, me estaba llamando, no lo podía creer, abrí la puerta nuevamente y me dirigí a ella

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!-le pregunte con ojos grandes como platos

-Ce….cewestia- repitió con el mismo tono de voz apagado

Mis oídos no se equivocaron, mi corazón se detuvo un instante…Luna había dicho su primera palabra, "Cewestia" me llamaba pero… ¡¿porque?! No podía entenderlo…después de ser tan mala con ella, porque le importo tanto, recordé las palabras de mis padres _ "Hija no tienes ni idea lo importante que eres para tu hermanita", "ella solo quiere estar a tu lado"_ "_Hija tu eres muy importante para Luna, solo eres tú la que no se da cuenta"_

-como pude ser tan ciega-me dije a mi misma mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas

-sniff…Luna…p..¿porque no me odias?-pregunte mientras la tomaba de nuevo entre mis patas

-¿porque…sigues queriéndome después de todo lo que te he hecho?-ella solo me abrazo y yo le respondí de vuelta, fue un abrazo muy cálido, estaba dolida…pero feliz, me sentí culpable y libre, tantas emociones juntas, tome denuevo a Luna y la mire entre mis patas…era solo una bebé…ese instante fue mágico…era exactamente igual a la primera vez que la vi…éramos solo las dos como cuando le hable por primera vez

-h…hola….soy tu hermana Celestia…**Tia** para ti-dije con la misma voz más cariñosa de la primera vez

-Cewestia… ¡Tia!…-me respondió mientras me abrazo de nuevo

-aww…pequeña Luna…te quiero…te quiero mucho-pronuncie en medio de mis lágrimas, ese lazo de hermandad volví a nacer en mi interior, lo sentía en todo mi ser…pero esta vez era diferente…me prometí que no la volvería a odiar, era mi amada hermanita otra vez

-awww…Luna no sé cómo pude estar tan celosa de ti…podrías… ¿podrías perdonarme?-

Ella se acurruco a mi lado y entendí que si me había perdonado yo la abrace y me sentí feliz nuevamente, aquella felicidad que no sentía hace años.

A partir de ese día volvimos a ser inseparables como el día y la noche decía yo, con el tiempo mis padres me levantaron el castigo y todos volvimos a ser la familia feliz.

-Haber…¡¿dónde está mi pequeña número uno?!-preguntaba mi papá

-…a..agi- respondio mi hermanita

-aaawww…claro que eres la favorita de papa, solo mia jajaj- exclamó con una brazo fraternal

-¡Te equivocas padre!-grité enojada

-¿Celestia?-dijo preocupado volteándose a mi

-¡Ella no es tu número uno!-grite con el mismo tono de voz

-hija…-susurro preocupado

-¡Es la mia! ¡Yo soy su fan número uno! ¡¿no es así Luna?!-

-¡Tia!-grito Luna con emoción

-No se vale ella todavía no puede pronunciar mi nombre bien-explico haciendo un puchero

-¿quién es mi hermanita favorita?…¡¿quién es la hermana favorita de Tia?!-le pregunte con una sonrisa

-….¡Woona!-me respondió con entusiasmo

-Sí que lo eres….sí que o eres… ¡aquí vienen las cosquillas!-le avise mientras le empecé a hacer cosquillas en su pancita

Correteamos por toda la habitación hasta que mi papa se la llevo porque era hora de su siesta, yo solo mire con nostalgia a mi hermanita mientras era cargada en el lomo de mi padre

-¿hija cariño que te sucede?

-Es solo que…Luna ya casi tiene 20…crece tan rápido…-explique con nostalgia

-Tú también hija…no tienes ni idea cuanto has cambiado durante este tiempo-

-ya solo me quedan 10 años para entrar a la academia, realmente voy a extrañar estos momentos-

-Hija…estas creciendo y Luna también…no lo puedes evitar…pero quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo estamos increíblemente orgullosos de tenerlas como hijas, Celestia te queremos mucho, te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa yegua-

-gracias mamá-

-por cierto con tu padre hemos estado conversando y creemos que ya es momento para que obtengas esto-indico mientras sacaba un collar dorado

-pero eso…eso es…es el collar de fraternal…solo se puede entregar cuando…-estaba increíblemente confundida

-Si…pensábamos entregártelo cuando ingresaras a la academia pero creemos que ya estas preparada para tenerlo…te lo has ganado hija-

-Madre…esto…esto significa mucho para mí-agradecí mientras observaba el collar completamente embobada

-Celestia eso no es solo un collar bonito…es también un amuleto que ha pasado de generación en generación, te protegerá de las fuerzas oscuras, también es el símbolo de que eres nuestra hija…parte oficial de nuestra gran familia, ocúpalo con orgullo hasta que tu hijo/hija o quien creas que se lo merezca cumpla la edad suficiente-finalizó poniéndome el collar en mi cuello

El collar brillo de color dorado y luego tomo forma de un sol hasta que la luz se apagó dejándolo como un collar sencillo

-pero…pero ¿Por qué no cambio de forma?-pregunte un poco decepcionada

-no tienes de que ponerte triste…aun no tienes tu cutie-mark, por lo que al collar aún no te mostrara su forma definitiva-me explico con calma

-awww…que mal-dije con evidente decepción

-Se paciente estoy segura que pronto descubrirás tu destino y obtendrás tu cutie-mark-

-¿Cómo crees que sea? ¿Cómo crees que será mi futuro?-pregunté emocionada

-Solo sé, que deberá ser increíble-finalizo dándome un abrazo con su gigantesca ala

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca, mis amigos volvieron a hablarme, yo y mi hermanita éramos uña y mugre, incluso ahora, que en vez de practicar sola ocupaba mi tiempo para ayudarla con sus lecciones, era increíble…era muy talentosa e inteligente, no me cabe duda que me superara algún día y cuando eso pase yo la apoyaré con orgullo.

Desearía que las cosas se hubieran mantenido así para siempre, pero algo estaba pasando afuera de la ciudad, algo verdaderamente grande, algo que cambió mi vida para siempre.

Fin

* * *

_cap 2: la tormenta_

_Celestia y Luna son transportadas a una extraña tierra producto de un grave incidente en la ciudad, ¿que será de nuestras 2 alicornias?, ¿qué sorpresas le preparará este extraño lugar?_

* * *

**_Bueno chiquillos quería aclarar algunas posibles dudas, sobre el capitulo_**

**_1. Celestia y Luna son Alicornios comunes y corrientes, hay muchos de ellos_**

**_2. Los alicornios no son inmortales pero si viven mucho tiempo 4000 años promedio_**

**_3. Los alicornios poseen pelajes de diferente color según el momento del día que nazcan, ej: Celestia nacio en el amanecer por lo que es blanca y Luna a medianoche por lo que es oscura_**

**_ capitulo es importante por que aclara el fuerte vinculo entre las hermanas y tambien es una reimaginación de la verdadera historia, siempre crei que Celestia pudo haberse sentido celosa de Luna en algún momento...meh...cosas mias_**

**_ que Celestia es la protagonista absoluta pero no lo es, es solo que se relatan sus memorias porque Luna aún es muy pequeña _**

**_reviews, dudas, consultas, saludos, recomendaciones son altamente valoradas_**

**_gracias por leer ;) nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_**


End file.
